Fate: Chronicle Of The Assassin
by Alter Emiya Shiorou
Summary: Emiya Shirou, anak angkat dari Emiya Kiritsugu adalah seorang penyihir yang mendambakan perdamaian sejati tanpa harus menyandang gelar pahlawan. Mampukah dia mewujudkan impian yang telah diwariskan oleh ayahnya atau justru dia akan berakhir sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin? warning: white Shirou, dark Shirou, oc, ooc dll. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: yang pasti bukan milik saya

pair: Shirou x ?

genre:fantasy, action

Rate: M

warning: typo, oc, ooc, lemon dan lain sebagainya

summary: Emiya Shirou, anak angkat dari Emiya Kiritsugu adalah seorang penyihir yang mendambakan perdamaian sejati tanpa harus menyandang gelar pahlawan. Mampukah dia mewujudkan impian yang telah diwariskan oleh ayahnya atau justru dia akan berakhir sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 0: PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari ribuan ,jutaan, atau milyaran dunia yang tersebar dalam satu paralel

setiap satu paralel menyimpan beberapa jenis dunia yang berbeda

dari semua paralel yang tak terbatas jumlahnya yang masing masing dari mereka memiliki milyaran atau bahkan lebih dunia di dalamnya

muncullah kemungkinan baru, kisah baru, sejarah baru dan hal lainnya yang mungin terasa janggal di telinga kalian

dan hal itulah yang akan kita bahas dalam kisah ini

 **.**

panas, lelah, sakit itulah yang sekarang sedang dirasakan seorang anak berambut merah yang saat ini sedang berada ditengah kebakaran hebat, dengan kabut tebal menutupi udara dan puing puing beserta mayat manusia berserakan di tanah. Dan dilangit saat ini dapat dilihat seperti sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi di langit, dengan warna hitam legam dan sesuatu seperti bulan melayang diatasnya.

'uhuk uhuk'

'ada apa ini?, ayah ibu dimana kalian? kenapa tiba tiba ini bisa terjadi?'

batin seorang anak laki laki yang kini sedang berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini sambil memegangi salah satu tangannya yang teruka karena tertimpa reruntuhan

'panas'

'sesak'

 _bruk_

dan saat kaki kecilnya sedang mencoba mencari jalan keluar tiba tiba diapun jatuh tersungkur karena tidak bisa bernafas

'apakah ini akhirnya?, ayah, ibu sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian' batinnya yang sudah putus asa tapi-

"masih hidup anak ini masih hidup, syukurlah setidaknya aku masih bisa menyelamatkan satu orang" tiba tiba saja ada seorang pria berambut hitam sambil menggenggam tangan anak berambut merah ini. Dan setelah itu sang anakpun kehilangan kesadarannya karena sulit bernafas.

 **.**

dan begitu membuka matanya lagi kini anak itu sudah berada di sebuah ruang perawatan dengan pria yang menemukannya tadi malam berada di sampingnya, setelah sang anak terbangun dan memandangi pria itu diapun angkat bicara

"oh nak kelihatannya kau sudah sadar, sebelum bicara lebih panjang aku akanmengatakannya padamu terlebih dulu, yaitu aku adalah seorang penyihir"

"eh" sementara sang anak masih belum terlalu mempercayai perkataan sang pria

"nak, apa kau ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan?"

"hm" dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh anak itu

"kalau begitu mulai sekarang panggilah aku tou-san"

"ha,i tou-san"

"anak pintar, untuk sementara kau akan berada di sini dan jika kau sudah sembuh total barulah kita pergi ke rumah barumu"

"dan sebelum itu siapa namamu nak?"

"Shirou, namaku Kamigusa Shirou"

"kalau begitu mulai sekarang namamu adalah Emiya Shirou, dan mulai sekarang kau akan kulatih untuk menjadi seorang penyihir"

 **TIMESKIP**

 **LONDON  
**

 **11.43**

Kini disebuah ruangan terlihatlah seorang pemuda sedang bicara dengan seseorang

"jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya orang yang lebih tua

"profesor aku ingin tanya jadi maksudmu hanya mereka yang punya darah penyihir murni yang bisa mengikuti event ini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan sedikit warna merah dibagian ujungnya sambil menghisap sebatang rokok dan dengan wajah yang datar

"ya kau benar Kamigusa san, itu sababnya meskipun kemampuan dan kejeniusanmu diakui kau tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti event ini"

"begitu ya" katanya dengan nada dingin dan-

 _dor_

 _"ugh"_

dalam sekejab mata sang pemuda tadi sudah memegang sebuah pistol dan langsung menembak orang yang lebih tua tepat di kepalanya

 _bruk_

"kalau memang begitu maka aku akan pergi sendiri" dan dengan begitu Shiroupun meninggalkan mayat orang itu dan berjalan kembali ke rumah kontrakannya dengan santai

 **.**

Kini terlihatlah pemuda yang sama yang bernama Shirou sedang berjalan di sebuah persimpangan yang gelap. Dan tiba tiba dia melihat sesuatu yang sangat tidak dia sukai di sebuah gang yang sepi dan gelap

 _brak_

 _bruk_

 _bruuak_

"cepat katakan dimana benda itu!"

"cih kau pikir aku akan memberikannya begitu saja langkahi dulu mayatku"

 _jleb_

"ugh"

"kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya baiklah akan aku cari sendiri"

yaitu sebuah adegan dimana seorang murid clock tower memukuli orang sipil, dan kemudian membunuhnya menggunakan pisau di sakunya

 _dor_

"ugh"

dan tiba tiba saja ada sebuah peluru yang menembus dadanya, dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Shirou, yang saat ini masih memegang sepucuk pistol bertipe g 18, tapi ada kejanggalan dalam kejadian ini, yaitu hanya dengan satu peluru orang itu sudah mati dengan dada yang memiliki lubang sebesar kepalan tangan. Setelah melihat orang itu jatuh Shiroupun mendatangi orang yang menjadi korban yang rupanya masih hidup

"uhuk nak terima kasih untuk bantuanmu"

"pak, apa kau baik baik saja ayo kita harus ke rumah sakit"

"tidak apa apa, uhuk aku rasa waktuu sudah tidak lama lagi, ini ambilah benda ini" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah mata tombak yang terbuat dari emas

"abillah ini, ikutilah perang cawan suci di Fuyuki dan gunakanlah ini sebagai katalis untuk memanggil servantm-" dan belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya dia sudah mati

"beristirahatlah dengan tenang wahai pria asing, tenang saja aku pasti akan kugunakan pemberianmu sebaik mungkin"

dan dengan itu kini Shiroupun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah kontrakannya untuk mempersiapkan keberangatannya

 _SHIROU POV_

namaku Emiya Shirou 17 tahun ya meskipun tadinya namaku adalah Kamigusa Shirou, dan juga tadinya itu adalah namaku dulu sebelum bertemu dengan tou san. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit tou san menceritakan semuanya padaku, tentang dunia ini, tentang menjadi pahlawan dan tentang perang cawan suci, saat ini juga sebenarnya aku sudah bersiap untuk keberangkatanku kembali ke kota kelahiranku yaitu Fuyuki untuk mengikuti perang cawan suci.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang akupun keluar dari rumah kontrakanku, dengan menaiki taksi aku pergi menuju bandara. Begitu sampai di bandara akupun langsung menaiki penerbangan yang sudah aku pesan yang ternyata akan berangkat dua menit lagi untung masih sempat. Dan setelah itu akupun duduk di kursi penumpang dan menikmati perjalananku ke Fuyuki.

 _SHIROU POV END_

 **TIMESKIP**

Kini Shirou sudah sampai dihadapan sebuah rumah bergaya jepang yang terbilang cukup luas

'setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku kembali, tou san aku pasti akan mewujudkan impianmu' dan dengan begitu kini Shirou melangkahka kakinya masuk melalui pintu depan dan akhirnya sampai di ruang tamu, karena menurutnya sedikit berantahkan diapun memutuskan untuk membereskannya.

Setelah selesai beres beres kini Shirou berada di gudang di samping rumahnya, dia sedang berdiri dengan sebuah meja di depannya dan juga peta kota Fuyuki diatasnya. Lalu Shiroupun mulai berkomat kamit membaca mantra, lalu mengambil pisau di kantungnya dan melukai jarinya menggunakan pisau hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan darah, kemudian dia meneteskan darah itu pada peta, kemudian darah yang menetes itu berkumpul dan membentuk dua bulatan kecil dan dua bulatan besar

"hm, ternyata perangnya sudah dimulai ya?"

"sudah ada dua orang yang memanggil servantnya dan aku bahkan masih belum melakukan pemanggilan" gumamnya dengan wajah datar.

Selama bertahun tahun Shirou menjadi anak angkat Kiritsugu sang magus killer dia selalu diajari tentang bagaimana bertarung, membuat strategi, dan juga melakukan beberapa mage craft. Selama lima tahun pula dia belajar dibawah bimbingan Kiritsugu dia sudah bisa melakukan reinforcement, time alter, structural analyst, dan juga tracing dengan sempurna. Disamping itu dia juga memiliki Avalon yang ditanaman di dalam dirinya, tapi uniknya dia sedikit berbeda dengan Shirou dari beberapa paralel lainnya yaitu dia memiliki origin berupa **gun powder** atau **bubuk mesiu** , sehingga saat melakukan tracing maka efeknya akan lebih dahsyat saat dia menciptakan bahan peledak dan amunisi apapun jenisnya, dan salah satu karyanya adalah peluru emas yang akan menembus benda padat sehingga perlindungan seperti apapun tidak akan berguna karena peluru ini hanya bisa dihentikan oleh sihir.

Dia juga bisa menciptakan amunisi perak peninggalan ayahnya yang akan sangat mematikan jika digunakan untuk melawan sihir, dan sebagai tambahan kemampuan tracingnya sudah hampir menyamai seorang archer Emiya, ditambah dengan Avalon yang ditanamkan didalam dirinya selama bertahun tahun membuatnya jadi memiliki satu origin tambahan yaitu **metal** atau **logam** , yaitu dia bisa membuat senjata berjenis apapun selama itu terbuat dari logam seperti timah, besi, baja,perak, emas, dan yang lainnya dengan bantuan tracing dan hanya berbekal prana yang sangat sedikit dia bisa membuatnya, dan semakin murni kandungan metal yang dimiliki senjata yang dibuatnya maka semakin cepat prosesnya. Dipadukan dengan kedua originnya ini Shirou bisa meng-spam peluru perak seperti milik ayahnya, dan juga dia bisa menggunakannya untuk jenis senjata api berjenis manapun dengan cara mengubah ukuran dan bentuknya menggunakan tracing agar peluru itu bisa digunakan untuk semua senjata seperti: Uzi, turret, hecate, rocket launcher, AKA 47, dan lain sebagainya, dan kerena dia bisa enciptakan logam dari batu, pasir, kayu, dan beberapa benda lainnya menggunakan tracing dan mana sebagai ongkosnya, dan structural analyst untuk melihat cetak biru dari senjata yang di pegangnya dia bisa menciptakan segudang senjata api jika dia mau.

Setelah kematian Kiritsugu, waktu itu Shirou masih berusia dua belas tahun, dia mengikuti pesan yang ditinggalan Kiritsugu sehingga Shiroupun berangkat ke London dan belajar di akademi Clock tower dengan nama Kamigusa Shirou. Pertama kali datang dia sangat di remehkan tapi dia bisa membungkam semua orang orang itu dengan menunjukan kejeniusannya. Selama berada di akademi dia selalu menghadiri semua kelas yang bisa dia hadiri setiap hari, apakah itu kelas alkemi, rune sihir, necromancy dan lain sebagainya. Sehingga membuatnya jadi menguasai berbagai macam sihir baru seperti: cara membuat berbagai macam jenis rune, bagaimana membuat penyimpanan mana dengan media berupa gem, dia dia juga bisa menciptakan familiar yang dia simpan di dalam gemnya, dan beberapa lainnya. Salah satu alasan kenapa rambutnya memutih juga karena terlalu banyak menggunakan mage craft siang dan malam. Dan dengan tekad yang sudah bulat kini dia mengikuti perang cawan suci demi bisa mewujudkan impian yang diwariskan ayahnya.

Dan kemudian dimalam itu juga Shirou melakukan pemanggilan di gudang rumahnya. Setelah selesai menggambar lingkaran rune kini dia membaca aria juga menggunakan katalis berupa ujung tombak emas yang diberikan oleh orang tua misterius yang pernah dia tolong

 _"let blood and steel be the origin"_

 _"let sword and archduke of contacs be foundation"_

 _"let black be the color i pay tribute to"_

 _"let my fate be my sword"_

 _"let infinite patch reach my goal"_

 _"let it be filled, again, again, again, and again"_

 _"let it be filled limitless fold for every turn, never breaking with every filling"_

 _"answer if you would submit to this world and this truth!"_

 _"an oath shall be sworn here!"_

 _"i shall attain peak of power!"_

 _"i shall have dominion over all the heaven and the hell!"_

 _"you shall serve under my rightful authority!"_

.

.

.

 _sriiiink_

dan diapun memanggil servant lancer, dengan penampilan berupa rambut hitam, mata sipit, menggunkan zirah hitam legam yang kelihatannya terbuat dari logam ringan yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya(armornya mirip punya lancer cu chulain tapi berwarna hitam ditambah potongan armor besi berwarna hitam yang menutupi tangan, paha, betis, dada, pundak, dan pembatas antara perut dengan paha), sebuah topeng besi dengan ukiran mulut lengkap dengan gigi bertaringnya berwarna hitam yang menutupi mulutnya, memegang dua senjata yaitu sabit dengan bilah berwarna hitam di tangan kanan, dan sebuah tombak putih dengan bendera di tangan kirinya

"aku adalah servant lancer, apakah anda yang memanggilku?" tanyanya setelah membuka mata

"ya aku adalah mastermu, dan siapakah identitasmu wahai roh pahlawan?" tanya Shirou dengan nada monoton dan wajah datar

"sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu master izinkan aku bertanya lebih dulu, _omaewa ningen desu ka?_ (kau ini manusia kan?)" tanyanya dengan nada monoton dan diakhir kalimatnya dia bertanya dengan nada yang bisa membuat sebagian besar orang merinding

"ya aku seorang manusia sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku" jawab Shirou dengan tenang

"baiklah master, identitasku adalah seorang pahlawan yang pernah memimpin pasukan manusia melawan para elf agar mereka bisa meraih kemerdekaan yang selama ini mereka nanti nanti, dan namaku adalah Alexander Kirito Von Hitler" katanya dengan nada bijaksana

'hm dia pasti roh pahlawan yang berasal dari god era jika dilihat dari pengakuannya' dan setelah itu Shiroupun mengecek kemampuan servantnya melalui data parameter yang bisa dia akses sebagai master

Servant Class: Lancer

Identity: Alexander Kirito Von Hitler

Agliment: Chaotic Evil

strength:A (A+ dengan Mad Enchanment)

aglity:A+ (A++ dengan Mad Enchanment)

endurance:A+ (A++ dengan Mad Enchanment)

mana:B

luck:B-

Skill: Inficible Flame(B++), Flame Burst(A), Riding(B+), Item Construction(E), Teritory Create(E), Rule Breaker: Hero's Oath(A++), Battle Continuation(EX), Independent Action(A+), Instinc(EX), Making Strategy(A), Mad Enchanment(E), Provocation(A+), Rejuvenation(D)

Noble Phantasm: Gae-Nekros(A++)

'uwaa parameter skill maupun fisiknya tinggi sekali, mungkin karena dia berasal dari god era, atau mungin karena semasa hidup dia adalah seorang pimpinan pasukan?, apalagi dia memiliki skill yang biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh kelas berserker, sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja'

"lancer, kalau aku boleh tanya kenapa kau bisa punya mad enchanment, dan kalau boleh tahu lagi apa kegunaan dari skill rule breakermu?" tanya Shirou dengan wajah datar

"ternyata anda orang yang mudah penasaran ya master, baiklah karena kau adalah masterku dan karena kau adalah manusia jadi akan aku beri tahu"

"rule breakerku memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat semua unit teman jadi memiliki efek dari skill mad enchanment dan rejuvenation milikku, dan kenapa aku memiliki mad enchanment aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu master karena bagiku itu adalah sebuah aib"

"baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, untuk saat ini kau boleh menghilang karena master dalam perang cawan suci masih belum lengkap"

"ha'i" dan dengan begitu Lancerpun kembali ke wujud astralnya.

Setelah Lancer kembali ke wujud astralnya Shiroupun mengambil empat gem berwarna hijau dari sakunya lalu melemparnya ke tanah hingga benda itu pecah

 _prank_

dan dari pecahan itu keluarlah masing masing satu ekor kadal dari setiap gem, mereka memiliki kulit berwarna hitam dengan duri di sekujur tubuhnya, kaki kaki yang panjang dan kurus, dengan ekor yang dipenuhi oleh tulang yang menonjol dan mata bundar berwarna merah. Dengan besar tidak sampai sebesar genggaman tangan orang dewasa mereka adalah salah satu jenis familiar yang pernah Shirou ciptakan, dan mereka diciptakan khusus untuk tugas pengintaian.

"aku ingin kalian berempat mencari tempat yang memiliki kejanggalan aliran prana, jika kalian sudah menemukannya maka tetaplah disana dan awasi tempat itu sampai aku memberikan perintah" katanya yang kemudian membuat keempat mahluk itu langsung bergegas pergi. Selain bentuknya yang kecil dan cukup sulit dilihat dalam kegelapan adalah alasan kenapa Shirou menugasan mereka untuk jadi mata mata adalah karena dia bisa melihat, mencium dan mendengar hal yang sama seperti yang dialami oleh familiarnya.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **KEDIAMAN EMIYA 23.45**

Kini Shirou sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv dan meminum sake

"ah, memang tidak ada yang lebih baik selain bersantai sambil minum sake" dan kelihatannya dia sudah mulai mabuk sampai mau bicara sendiri

sudah lima hari belalu setelah dia memanggil Lancer dan saat ini dia sedang menunggu kemunculan master ke tujuh agar perang bisa dimulai

"ah, benar juga kenapa aku tidak memanggil servant saja satu lagi?, benar tidak lancer?"

"yang anda katakan mungkin ada benarnya master, tidak ada aturan yang melarang satu master punya dua servant, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah mampu atau tidaknya master tersebut memenuhi asupan mana tambahan yang akan diminta oleh servant kedua" jelas lancer panjang lebar dan kini sudah keluar dari wujud astral

"kalau soal itu tidak usah kau pikirkan karena aku bisa mengumpulkan prana dengan mudah menggunakan beberapa rune yang bisa aku gambar"

setelah mengatakan itu diapun bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk melakukan ritual pemanggilan kedua, dan dengan mengucapkan aria yang sama dan dengan bentuk rune yang sama dia melakukan pemanggilan, hanya kali ini bedanya dia tidak menggunakan katalis.

Selama lima hari ini Shirou mendapatkan informasi tentang servant kelas apa saja yang dipanggil, master mereka, dan identitasnya. Bisa dibilang saat ini Shirou sedang berada diatas angin, tapi dia tidak ingin menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dan tentang informasi master dan servant yang dia ketahui diantaranya adalah

servant: berserker  
nama: Heracles  
master: Illyasviel von Ainzbern  
katalis: ?  
ket: Illya adalah salah satu dari dua master yang memanggil servantnya sebelum Shirou

servant: raider  
nama: Medusa  
master: Bazzet  
katalis: ?  
ket: Bazzet juga adalah salah satu master yang memanggil servantnya sebelum Shirou

servant: caster  
nama: Medea  
master: Kuzuki  
katalis: -  
ket: Kuzuki adalah seorang mantan pembunuh bayaran, tanpa sengaja membuka kunci gudang bawah tanah di rumahnya dan juga tanpa sengaja mengaktifkan rune sihir yang sudah lama tergambar disana lalu memanggil servant caster

servant: archer  
nama:?  
master: Tohsaka Rin  
katalis: -  
ket: tadinya dia berniat memanggil servant saber tapi karena kecerobohannya dia justru memanggil servant archer yang mengalami amnesia

servant: saber  
nama: Arhuria pendragon(lily)  
master: Matou Shinji  
katalis: -  
ket: dia mengikuti perang cawan suci setelah mengetahui kalau di tubuh adik angkatnya sekaligus wanita yang dia cintai terdapat crestworm, setelah bicara dengan kakeknya maka kakeknyapun setuju untuk mengeluarkan semua hewan itu dari tubuh Sakura dengan syarat Shinji harus bisa membawakan cawan suci padanya

.

.

.

 _sriiink_

setelah selasai membacakan mantra kini muncullah servant dengan penampilan yang 'anti mainstream', yaitu dengan memakai kaos oblong berwarna putih, jaket olahraga berwarna biru, memakai blummer, kaus kaki panjang yang menutupi sampai pahanya, topi biru di kepalanya, dengan rambut pirang yang diikat ponytail, selendang berwarna biru dengan motif garis garis putih, dan sepatu olahraga berwarna biru dengan tali berwarna putih (kalau bingung cari aja mysterious heroine X di Google)

sehingga membuat lancer jadi cengok seketika karna melihat penampilannya yang anti manstream sementara Shirou sibuk memperhatikan tubuh bagian bawah servantnya

"aku adalah sevant assassin, ooh apakah kau adalah masterku?"tanyanya dengan nada riang

"ya aku adalah mastermu" kata Shirou dengan nada datar dan langsung mengecek data parameternya

servant class: assassin

identity: Arthoria Pendragon

agliment: chaotic neutral

strenght: B

aglity:A+

endurance: C

mana: B

luck: D

skill: Riding(EX), Cosmo Reactor(A), Fire support(EX), Instinc(C+), Galaxy Meteor Sword(C)

noble phantsm: secret-calibur(EX)

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa master, dah" katanya dan diakhiri dengan lambaian tangan, dan setelah itu dia menghilang dalam wujud astral form

"hm, gadis yang sangat bersemangat" kata Shirou dengan wajah datar, dan kemudian dia meninggalkan Lancer yang masih cengo.

 _SHIROU POV_

akhirnya peserta dalam perang cawan suci ini sudah lengkap. Disisi lain aku juga harus berperan sebagai master ke tiga dan ke tujuh. Dan juga aku lupa satu hal yang menyangkut peraturan dalam perang cawan suci, yaitu aku harus menemui pengawas di gereja dan menyatakan kalau aku adalah seorang master yang sah. Haaaaah merepotkan saja. Dan juga karena ini sudah malam maka aku memutuskan untuk tidur dan melanjutkan rencanaku esok hari.

 _SHIROU POV END_

 **.**

pagi ini dikota Fuyuki di kediaman Emiya adalah pagi yang sangat indah, suasana yang damai, burung burung berkicau, langit yang masih sedikit mendung da- _"KYAAAAAAA"_ dan suara teriakan gadis muda di pagi hari.

"ma-ma-master a-apa yang k-ka-kau katakan?" tanya seorang gadis muda berambut pirang sedang duduk diatas futon dan kini sudah bertelanjang dada sambil menutupi sebagian tubuhnya menggunakan selimut di sebuah kamar

"apa?, tentu saja kita harus melakukan ritual ini untuk membuat aliran prana yang membentuk tubuhmu jadi lebih baik dan membuatmu jadi lebih kuat" kata sang pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Shirou dengan wajah datar

"eeeh, tapi kenapa? dan lagipula kitakan sudah punya lancer, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?"

"tentu saja agar kesempatan kita dalam memenangkan perang ini jadi lebih besar" jawabnya dengan nada biasa padahal saat ini otaknya sedang memikirkan 1001 cara agar bisa menikmati tubuh servantnya dengan nikmat

'ayolah Assassin kenapa kau tidak ingin melakukannya dengan mastermu ini? bukankah aku sudah cukup tampan?. Khuhukhukhu tapi kalau kau tidak kunjung melakukannya mungkin aku terpaksa menggunakan command seal, dan jika aku sampai melakukannya maka khuhukhukhu tidak akan ada yang tahu bahkan aku sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi padamu kedepannya' yup, meskipun sudah dilatih selama bertahun tahun untuk memiliki ketenangan layaknya seorang pembunuh profesional Shirou tetaplah remaja laki laki berusia tujuh belas tahun yang normal dan ingin memiliki kekasih

'ugh kusooooo, kalau saja kau bukan masterku aku pasti aku sudah memenggal kepalamu. Beraninya kau bermesra mesraan saat aku masih ada disini. ONOREEEEEEE' sementara lancer yang saat ini sedang berjaga di atap dengan astral formnya hanya bisa diam saja sambil mengutuk masternya, ini karena sampai akhir hayatnya dia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dikarenakan sumpah yang pernah dia ucapkan, jadi ya begitu. Bahkan disaat masih hidupnya pun dia selalu menyumpahi pasangan yang bermesraan di hadapannya (njiiiir ngenes amat ni orang jadi jones ampe mati).

 **LEMON ON**

"e-eto ta-tapi ma-mas-" **cup** "hmmmmm"

tanpa menunggu assassin menyelesaikan perkataanya Shiroupun langsung menciumnya dan melahap lidahnya dengan rakus sementara Assassin yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa menyerah pada sensasi yang diberikan oleh masternya

"hmnmmmgf" **cup** "HAH HAH HAH HAH **"** setelah mulai kehabisan nafas Shiroupun melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga kini dapat dilihat benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan mulut mereka

"Arthoria chan kalau kau mau jadi anak baik maka ritual ini tidak akan berlangsung lama haaaah"bisik Shirou di telinga assassin dengan nada sensual

"master ak-ughh" belum sempat assassin menyelasaikan perkataannya lagi kini Shirou sudah mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang servantnya itu

"shammmmmg KYA" dan tiba tiba saja dia dikejutkan karna Shirrou yang langsung meremas dadanya tanpa aba aba

"master" **cup** "ngmhmmmmph" setelah cukup menjelajahi leher servantnya Shiroupun kembali melahap bibir servantnya dengan ganas sambil terus meremas dadanya

"NGMPMMMMPNFMEPMMMMM" **cup** "HAH HAH HAH HAH"dan kembali Shirou melepaskan ciumannya karena mulai kehabisan nafas

"KYA MA- MASTER!" sebelum Assassin selesai mengambil nafa Shirou sudah melancarkan aksi lanjutannya yaitu dengan menghisap dada kiri servantnya dan meremas dada kanannya secara bersamaan

"mas-ter ughhh hmpp"semetara itu assassin hanya bisa terus mendesah karna perbuatan masternya

"HAH HAH HAH, master sudah cukup kalau lebih dari ini maka bisa bisa aliran prana di dalam tubuh kita jadi menyatu" setelah beberapa menit kini assassin sudah terlepas dari genggaman masternya, dengan nada lemas dia memohon pada masternya agar kegiatan ini tidak dilanjutkan

tapi sepertinya Shirou sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk berhenti, tadinya dia memang berpikir untuk berhenti tapi setelah melihat keadaan servantnya yang sangat menggoda diapun jadi terbawa nafsu, saat ini assassin yang masih bertelanjang dada sedang terbaring diatas fuuton dengan nafas tersendat sendat, denga tatapan mata yang sayu dan nada bicara yang lemas semakin menggoyangkan imannya Shirou.

Dan kemudian tanpa aba aba lagi Shiroupun langsung menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan menunjukan tubuh kekarnya yang penuh luka bersamaan dengan kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan

"master ap-" **cup** "hmmmp" berbeda dengan sebelumnya kali ini assassin tidak banyak melawan dan begitu Shirou melahap bibir mungilnya diapun hanya bereaksi dengan memegang pundak Shirou

"ngmphhhhph" sementara assassin terus mendesah dalam ciuman mereka berdua Shirou langsung menggunakan tangan kanannya dan menarik blummer yang dipakai servantnya hingga turun sampai betis hingga menampakkan vagina milik servantnya yang masih bersih, dan kemudian diapun menggosok perlahan vagina servantnya "mnpMNGGMMNHP" dan membuat assassin semakin menggila.

"Mnhmmmngpm" **cup** "HAH HAH HAH master aku mohon hentikanlah" kata assassin dengan nada yang masih lemas dan mata yang sayu

"aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kita masuk ke menu utama" kata Shirou dan-"aaakh" **cup** "ngpmmm" dia langsung memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina servantnya hingga membuatnya kaget dan sedikit berteriak karna rasa sakitnya, sehingga membuat Shirou kemali mencium bibir servantnya untuk mengurrangi rasa sakit

"hmmph hmp" **cup** "hah hah hah"

"nah Arthoria chan katakan padaku apa masih sakit?" tanya Shirou pada servantnya dan hanya dijawab gelengan oleh yang ditanya

"kalau begitu aku mulai" dan setelah itu Shiroupun menggoyangkan tubuhnya maju dan mundur secara perlahan dan kemudian semakin kencang

"terus, hah hah terus master" teriak assassin kegirangan

dan setelah itu setengah jam kemudian"ugh Arthoria chan sepertinya aku mau keluar" kelihatannya Shirou sudah mau mengeluarkan spermanya

"hah hah hah master aku hah juga mau hah keluar"

"kalau begitu ayo kita keluarkan bersama" kata Shirou dan tiba tiba assassin langsung menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan tubuuh Shirou

 _crooot_

dan pada akhirnya Shirou terpaksa mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh servantnya, dan saking banyaknya sampai membuat perut servantnya jadi sedikit kembung

"HAH HAH HAH master, alau aku hamil kau harus bertanggung jawab ya?"

"tentu saja dan kalau itu sampai terjadi jangan panggil aku master tapi darling, honey"

 **LEMON OFF**

dan setelah itu merekapun terus melanjutkannya sampai ronde ke empat sementara lancer yang sejak tadi mendengar kejadian laknat itu terus menangis tersedu sedu"hiks hiks kusoooo, lihat saja gaki akan aku tunjukan padamu kalau aku juga bisa punya pacar tanpa harus memanggil servant hiks hiks".

 **TIMESKIP**

 **FUYUKI 19.44**

Kini terlihatlah seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan tulisan S.A.O berwarna putih dipunggungnya dan dalaman berupa kaos hitam, celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu hitam yang terbuat dari kulit, dan sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi tangannya saat ini sedang mengendarai sepeda motor berwarna hitam, dan pemuda itu tidak lain adalah Shirou yang saat ini sedang menuju gereja untuk menyatakan dirinya sebagai master dalam perang cawan suci kali ini.

Setelah menempu petjalanan selama beberapa menit dengan menaiki sepeda motor akhirnya diapun sampai di gereja. Selesai memarkirkan sepeda motornya pun dia berjalan kearah gereja ditemani oleh Assassin yang masih dalam wujud astral formnya, dan kemudian diapun sampai didepan pintu gereja lalu berbalik dan berkata pada servantnya

"assassin, kau tetaplah disini karena servant dilarang masuk ke gereja" dan setelah itu diapun masuk kedalam gereja meninggalkan servantnya yang masih menunggu diluar dengan astral formnya.

"selamat datang di daerah netral, kau pasti master ketujuh" dan terdengarlah kata sambutan begitu Shirou masuk, "ugh" tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa yang menyambutnya

"namaku Kotomine Kirei, pengawas perang cawan suci kali ini" lanjutnya, dan yang membuat Shirou kaget adalah identitas si pengawas yaitu Kotomine Kirei, seorang pastor yang telah membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri, orang yang telah menghianati mentornya dan bersekongkol dengan king of heroes, serta orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup dirinya dan ayah angkatnya.

Saat ini dia marah, sangat marah, benar benar marah, tidak pernah dia merasa semarah ini dalam hidupnya lantaran orang yang telah membunuh kedua orangtua kandungnya, juga orang yang telah menyebabkan bencana yang menewaskan ribuan jiwa juga orang yang sama yang sudah membunuh istri dari ayah angatnya dan memisahkannya dengan adik angkatnya sedang berdiri didepan matanya. Ingin sekali saat ini dia men trace sebuah minigun tipe m134 yang diisi oleh ribuan peluru perak lalu dia tembakan kearah orang didepannya ini.

Tapi dia sadar kalau saat ini dia tidak bisa membuat keributan dengan membunuh seorang pengawas perang cawan suci yang dikirim oleh organisasi gereja yang juga bekerja dibawah pengawasan Clock Tower mengingat saat ini dia juga menjadi buronan dari organisasi itu karena membunuh satu orang siswa dan dosen di akademi organisasi itu.

"hm, Kirei san perkenalkan namaku Kurogami Shirou, master dari Assassin senang berkenalan denganmu" katanya sambil menjabat tangan Kirei, saat ini Shirou terpaksa berbohong agar Kirei yang bekerja dibawah pengawasan gereja tidak curiga pada identitasnya yang seorang pembunuh

"dan kudengar kalau aku adalah master ke tujuh, apa itu artinya perang ini sudah dimulai?" lanjutnya dengan nada dan wajah yang datar

"hm yang kau katakan memang benar kalau perang ini sudah bisa dimulai, meskipun master ketiga dan kedua belum menunjukan batang hidungnya tapi aku rasa itu bukan masalah" kata Kirei dengan nada ramah.

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan kebenciannya saat ini Shirou tidak bisa melihat kesedihan dan penyesalan yang amat dalam dari mata Kirei. Saat ini dia menyesal karena telah membunuh ayahnya, dia menyesal karena telah membunuh mentornya, dia menyesal karena telah mengikuti perkataan king of heroes, dan dia menyesal kerena sudah membuat ribuan jiwa tak bersalah menjadi korban kebakaran hebat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sampai saat ini dia masih menyesali semua perbuatannya di masa lalu, dan salah satu cara dia menebus kesalahannya yaitu dengan menjadi guru dari putri mentornya yaitu Tohsaka Rin sekaligus menjalankan perannya sebagai ayah baptisnya meskipun Rin tidak pernah mengakuinya.

"kalau begitu aku permisi Kirei san, masih ada persiapan yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghadapi perang ini" katanya dengan nada monoton dan wajah datar

'tunggulah Kirei, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan memberimu pambalasan atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku dan juga tou san' dan dengan memikirkan hal ini diapun pergi dari gereja dan segera menuju sepeda motornya yang dia parkirkan didekat halaman gereja

"ayo, assassin" katanya lalu mulai menyalakan sepeda motornya dan kembali ke kediamannya

 **.**

selama di perjalanan pulang Shirou sadar kalau saat ini dia sudah terperangap dalam sebuah kekkai karena selama diperjalanan tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewat. Menghentikan motornya diapun segera turun dari sepeda motornya lalu

"keluarlah, aku tahu kau disana master dari berserker" katanya tiba tiba sambil memandangi jalan menuju hutan yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter darinya

"hm, ternyata oni chan cukup peka ya. Tapi karena aku sudah ketahuan aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi" kata seorang anak perempuan bersurai putih dan

"berserker, keluarlah!"

 _"groaaaaaar"_

setelah itu muncullah monster bertubuh manusia berbadan kekar, dengan salah satu mata berwarna merah sambil membawa sebuah kapak batu mengaum kearah pemuda berambut putih tersebut

"yare yare, kelihatannya aku sedang beruntung saat ini" katanya dengan nada merendahkan dan

"assassin, habisi mahluk itu!" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin

 _TRINK_

dan tiba tiba saja assassin sudah muncul di belakang berserker dan langsung menghantamkan pedangnya(bentuknya sama kayak excalibur) sehingga membuat berserker terpaksa menggunakan kapak batunya untuk menahan serangan itu

"ora, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar mahluk buas?" kata assassin yang kemudian berlari kedalam hutan diikuti oleh berserker hingga saat ini hanya menyisakan Shirou dengan adik angkatnya Illya

"kelihatannya kau semakin hebat saja ya? oni chan, tapi aku tidak akan kalah" ata Illya yang kemudian membuat lima familiar berbentuk burung disekitarnya

sementara itu Shirou yang mengetahui hal ini dan tidak tinggal diam

 _"trace: On"_

diapun langsung menciptakan dua buah pistol sub machine uzi yang diisi penuh oleh amunisi yang terbuat dari timah, tidak mau menunggu lagi Shiroupun langsung menembak kelima familiar buatan Illya yang masih belum sempurna

 _dordordordordordordor_

sehingga membuat suara yang cukup berisik

"ah, sial" samentara Illya yang tidak memperkirakan hal ini dibuat terkejut karena kelima familiarnya sudah hancur sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikannya, melihat kalau tidak ada kesempatan diapun mencoba lari dari kakaknya, dengan tubuh yang sudah di reinforcement dia berpikir bisa kabur dari kakaknya begitu saja

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _dor_

 _dor_

 _brug_

"ugh" tapi dia salah, setelah dia berbalik dan berjalan sejauh dua langkah tiba tiba saja kedua kakinya sudah berlubang sehingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur

"hm jangan meremehkanku, master berserker!" kata Shirou dengan nada datar

"meskipun aku bukanlah seorang penyihir berdarah murni, itu bukan berarti aku ini lemah" lanjutnya sambil berjalan kearah Illya yang sudah tidak bisa berdiri sambil terus membawa senjatanya

meanwhile

 _trink_

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _trink_

 _slaaash_

 _"groaaaar"_

sementara Shirou sedang berhadapan dengan Illya kini ditengah hutan yang gelap terlihatlah kalau assassin dengan berserker sedang terlibat baku hantam dengan senjata masing masing.

Saat ini posisi assassin sedang diuntungkan karena seperti yang bisa dilihat kalau berserker sedang menjahit tubuhnya lagi karena serangan pedang assassin. Ini adalah kali kedua berserker menjahit tubuhnya setelah assassin memenggal kepalanya dan membelah tubunya jadi dua.

"grrrrr"

"hora! ada apa mahluk buas, apa kau sudah menyer-ugh" kata assassin dengan nada sombong dan sedikit ngilu di bagian akhir karena saat ini Shirou sudah mengalahkan Illya maka dia memberikan tanda pada assassin untuk tidak bermain main lagi

"jadi sudah selesai ya master?" gumamnya dan kemudian diapun melompat kearah belakang untuk menjauhi berserker dan kemudian memunculkan satu pedang lagi berwarna hitam(bentuknya sama kayak excalibur morgan).

Setelah tiga puluh detik kini dia sudah selesai mengumpulkan prana di kedua pedangnya sehingga kedua pedang berbeda warna itu memancarkan cahaya kuning dan hitam, dan disisi lain berserker yang sudah sepenuhnya sembuh pun akhirnya berlari dengan kencang kearah assassin sambil menyiapkan kapak batunya.

Tidak mau kalah assassinpun juga ikut berlari kearah berserker sambil menyiapkan kedua pedang di tangannya, dan begitu jaraknya dan berserker hanya tinggal dua meter lagi diapun membisikkan nama noble phantsmnya

"secret-calibur!"

 _blaaaar_

sehingga menciptakan kubah berisikan ledakan berwarna merah dan kuning dalam diameter sepuluh meter dengan dia sebagai intinya. Dan setelah ledakan berhenti kini terlihatlah assassin keluar dari bekas ledakan yang sudah membentuk kawah sedalam satu meter tanpa lecet sedikitpun, sementara itu berserker yang juga terkena ledakan sudah hancur seluruh bagian tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak bisa beregenerasi lagi. Setelah melihat hasil kerjanya kini assassin pun kembali dalam wujud astralnya dan menuju ke tempat masternya.

Sementara assassin sudah menyelasaikan tugasnya Shirou kini sudah mencabut tangannya dari dada Illya dan mengambil jantung Illya yang berupa lesser grail. Selama beberapa saat Shirou memandangi benda itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat datar

'Illya maafkanlah diriku ini, tapi ini semua aku lakukan agar nantinya keluarga kita bisa berkumpul lagi, dan tou san bisa mendapat apa yang dia inginkan seumur hidupnya, gomen Illya' batin Shirou sambil menangis didalam hati.

Ya meskipun terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dari luar tapi di dalamnya Shirou adalah seorang pria yang sangat sayang pada keluarganya meskipun hanya adik angkat yang tidak pernah dia temui secara langsung. Semua pembunuhan dan hal lainnya yang dia lakukan sampai saat ini itu hanya demi satu alasan, yaitu kebahagiaan. Dengan memenangkan cawan suci maka dia akan meminta agar dia dan seluruh keluarganya bisa berkumpul kembali, dan setelah itu dia juga akan meminta perdamaian seluruh umat manusia untuk menyenangkan hati ayah angkatnya jika mereka sudah berkumpul kembali nantinya. Selama ini dia sadar akan semua dosa yang dilakukannya, dia sadar apa akibat semua pembunuhan yang dia lakukan, tapi sedikitpun tidak ada penyesalan dalam dirinya setelah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak menyangkut keluarganya, dia pulalah seorang pendosa yang tidak pernah mengharapkan balasan atas semua perbuatannya dan hanya menganggap semuanya angin lalu. Orang yang apabila ditanya "percayakah engkau pada Tuhan", maka akan dia jawab "tidak ada yang namanya Tuhan, karena bagiku Tuhan sudah lama mati". Ya dia adalah pendosa yang hanya memperdulikan dirinya dan orang orang yang dia cintainya.

"ah assassin kau sudah kembali, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" kata Shirou yang sudah menyadari keberadaan assassin dan kemudian kembali menaiki sepeda motornya dan kembali ke kediamannya.

 **.**

 _krieeet_

"yo master, kenapa kalian agak lama apa ada masalah di perjalanan" kata Lancer menyambut kepulangan masternya, saat ini dia sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna hitam dan celana pendek se paha berwarna hitam sambil menonton tv

"hm, enak sekali kau ya lancer?, selama kami pergi kau malah enak enakan nonton tv" kata assassin dengan nada sedikit jengkel

"hm, biarkan saja assassin mungkin dia bosan fuuuuh" kata Shirou sambil menghisap rokoknya lalu membuang asap rook dari mulutnya

"hehe, yang dikatakan master itu benar, karena merasa bosan jadi akupun melihat lihat acara apa saja yang bagus" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara assassin cuma bisa geleng geleng melihat kelakuan teman senasibnya ini

"dan ngomong ngomong kenapa kalian berdua pulang agak terlambat?, apa terjadi sesuatu yang menghebohkan?" lanjtnya

"oh, bukan apa apa hanya saja tadi di jalan pulang kami gelut dengan berserker beserta masternya"

"oh aku ki-heeeeeeeeeh, gelut kalo gitu kenapa gua gak dipanggil? kan gua juga mau ikut"

"sudahlah, lancer kau hanya tidak beruntung karena menjadi servant yang datang lebih dulu" kata Shirou dengan maksud menenangkan servantnya ini

"haaaaah" sementara lancer yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **KEDIAMAN EMIYA 07.12**

kini di kediaman teras kediaman Emiya terlihatlah Shirou sedang melakukan push up yang rutin dia lakukan setiap hari, ini dia lakukan agar tubuhnya tidak kaku saat bertarung. Sementara itu assassin sibuk mengotak atik laptop Shirou dan lancer yang sedang sibuk menggonta ganti channel di tv untuk mencari siaran pendidikan, tapi tiba tiba saja tangannya berhanti menekan tombol remote saat dia melihat saluran berita

 _"berita kali ini adalah tentang penemuan mayat anak perempuan yang kira kira berusia dua belas tahun di dekat perbatasan hutan Fuyuki, dalam kejadian ini dilaporkan tidak ada satupun saksi mata karena jalanan sedang sepi waktu itu. Tapi menurut keterangan dari orang yang menemukan kejadian ini bilang kalau dia melihat tubuh anak itu dengan keadaan berupa kedua telapak kaki dan jantung yang berlubang, polisi mengira anak ini mati di tembak tapi dugaan polisi dilemahkan dengan tidak ditemukannya sebutir pelurupun di tubuh korban, ditambah lagi menurut petugas rumah sakit kalau anak itu menjadi sasaran pengikut ajaran sesat karena para dokter bilang kalau mayat si anak perempuan sudah tidak memiliki jantung lagi. Tidak ada tanda tanda kekerasan seksual pada tubuh korban dan saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki identitas pelaku"_

"hoi master, kelihatannya kau dalam masalah!" kata lancer yang melihat berita ini dan langsung membuat Shirou datang ketempatnnya

"ada apa lancer?"

"lihat kau masuk berita!" kata lancer sambil menunjuk tv

"hm, kelihatannya aku lupa membereskan sisa keributan tadi malam tapi biarlah" jawab Shirou dengan santai

tadi malam dia lupa melenyapkan semua barang bukti tentang pertarungan mereka karena dia terlalu sedih untuk melihat adiknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lebih lama lagi, jadi dia putuskan untuk langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

meanwhile

kini dikediaman Tohsaka terlihatlah master dari archer Tohsaka Rin sedang sarapan roti sambil membaca koran dan ditemani secangkir teh buatan servantnya.

"Hm, seorang mayat anak perempuan kehilangan jantungnya"

"archer apa menurutmu pembunuhan anak perempuan ini adalah ulah salah satu master?" tanya Rin pada servantnya yang masih setia menemaninya. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan masternya archer pun menengok berita yang di tunjukan oleh Rin dan membacanya

"hm, itu bisa jadi master, mengingat kalau kita bisa meningkatkan prana servant dengan menyerapnya dari orang lain bisa jadi anak ini adalah korban dari metode baru untuk melakukan ritual penambah prana milik salah satu master" jelas archer panjang lebar.

Sementara Rin sedang sarapan di rumahnya, Kirei yang mendapat telepon dari Bazzet yang mengatakan kalau peristiwa yang dialami oleh anak perempuan yang ada di berita ternyata adalah ulah salah satu master dalam perang cawan suci kali ini, bukti ini dikuatkan dengan ditemukannya kawah berdiameter sepuluh meter dan kedalaman satu meter yang dipenuhi oleh bekas prana di tengah hutan tidak jauh dari lokasi kejadian.

Karena Kirei tidak tahu kalau Illya adalah salah satu master dalam perang cawan suci kali ini maka setelah itu Kireipun mengumuman untuk memburu pelaku pembunuhan sang anak yang masih diselidiki identitasnya oleh pihak gereja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah kembali lagi dengan saya Alter Emiya Shirou membawakan sebuah fic baru, bagi yang menanti nanti kedua fic saya sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena kedua fic tersebut sedang hiatus.**

 **pembahasan kali ini adalah tentang Kiritsugu dalam cerita. Kelihatannya disini Kiritsugu masih belum kapok, karena dia berpikir kalau yang membuat cawan suci jadi begitu adalah karena kemunculan berserker yang dianggapnya sebagai pembawa penyakit. Jadi itu sebabnya untuk meneruskan impiannya dia melatih Shirou. Disini pula saya sudah membuat pengaturan master dan servant yang tidak berbeda jauh dari fate/satay night yang asli kecuali bagian saber yang diganti jadi saber lily, dan dibawah ini adalah sususnan servant yang tadinya ingin saya buat tapi saya sedikit kesulitan menyusun ceritanya  
**

master: Illya  
sevant: berserker  
identitas: chu culain(alter)

master: Bazzet  
sevant: assassin  
identitas: Mata Hari

master: Kuzuki  
sevant: caster  
identitas: Charles Babbage

master: Tohsaka Rin  
sevant: Lancer  
identitas: Vlad

master: Matou Shinji  
sevant: raider  
identitas: Boudica

master: Shirou  
sevant: archer dan saber  
identitas: Oda nobunaga dan Okita Souji

 **info servant:**

 **Kelas: Lancer**

 **Nama: Alexander Kirito Von Hitler**

 **asal: god era  
**

 **penampilan: versi dewasa dari Avatar Kirito di Sao sebelum di operasi pelastik oleh Kayaba**

 **Agliment: Chaotic Evil**

 **strength:A (A+ dengan Mad Enchanment)**

 **aglity:A+ (A++ dengan Mad Enchanment)**

 **endurance:A+ (A++ dengan Mad Enchanment)**

 **mana:B**

 **luck:B-**

 **Skill: Inficible Flame(B++), Flame Burst(A), Riding(B+), Item Construction(E), Teritory Create(E), Rule Breaker: Hero's Oath(A++), Battle Continuation(EX), Independent Action(A+), Instinc(EX), Making Strategy(A), Mad Enchanment(E), Provocation(A+), Rejuvenation(D)**

 **Noble Phantasm: Gae-Nekros(A++)**

 **keterangan skill:**

 **Inficible Flame(B++): kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan api tak kasat mata dari tubuhnya yang bisa digunakan untuk melukai musuh tapi tidak bisa melukai diri sendiri, jangkauan serang: 50m. Hanya servant yang punya magic resistance rank (A) yang bisa melihat api ini  
**

 **Kemampuan ini dia miliki setelah berlatih bersama adik angkatnya**

 **Flame burst(A): Kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan api hitam dari kedua tombaknya yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang lawan dan bisa digerakan sesuka hati**

 **kemampuan ini dia miliki setelah berlatih bersama adik angkatnya**

 **Riding(B+): Kemampuan untuk mengendarai mahluk jenis apapun meskipun dia adalah jelmaan iblis selama masih masuk kategori tunggangan, rank akan menjadi (EX) jika sedang menempati kelas raider  
**

 **sebagai seorang yang memimpin pasukan di garis depan maka bukan hal yang aneh apabila dia bisa mengendarai tunggangannya dengan sangat ahli**

 **Item construction(E): kemampuan untuk menciptakan sebuah barang atau item, dalam rank saat ini bisa membuat item sihir dengan kualitas (E-D)**

 **selain ahli menggunakan tombak dia juga sangat suka belajar alchemi semasa hidupnya, rank skill ini akan menjadi (EX) apabila dia menempati kelas caster**

 **Teritory create(E): kemampuan untuk membuat daerah sendiri agar lebih leluasa menggunakan sihir, dalam rank ini batas daerah sekitar 15m**

 **selain belajar alchemi dia juga sangat suka membaca buku sihir semasa hidupnya, rank skill ini akan menjadi (A) apabila dia menempati kelas caster  
**

 **Rule Breaker: Hero's Oath(A++): membuat seluruh unit teman mendapatkan efek Mad Enchanment(E) dan rejuvenation(D)  
**

 **cara menggunakan skill ini adalah dengan menancapkan tombak berbendera milik Lancer di tanah, dan setelah itu seluruh unit teman dan sekutu akan mengamuk sejadi jadinya termasuk Lancer itu sendiri, skill ini dia dapatkan karena semasa hidupnya dia pernah bersumpah dihadapan seluruh umat manusia diakhir pidatonya yang berisi: "AKU tidak akan makan, AKU tidak akan minum, AKU tidak akan jatuh cinta dan AKU tidak akan tidur dengan tenang sampai seluruh umat manusia mendapatkan kemerdekaannya, dan aku juga berjanji akan memusnahkan seluruh umat non manusia karena mereka selau merendahkan kita, dan dengan ini aku memohon pada kalian semua yang menyaksikan sumpahku ini, bahwa aku siap digantung kapan saja jika aku tidak menepati janjiku, camkan itu baik baik"**

 **Battle Continuation(EX):keampuan yang dimiliki oleh kelas lancer untuk melanjutkan pertempuran meskipun tubuh sudah terluka parah, dalam tingat ini meskipun seluruh tubuh hancur berkeping keping maka akan kembali meregenerasi, servant hanya bisa dibunuh jika tidak mendapat asupan prana dari masternya  
**

 **selain karena menempati kelas lancer, kemampuan ini juga dia miliki setelah menjalani latihan layaknya neraka selama masa hidupnya  
**

 **Independent Action(A+): kemampuan untuk tetap mempertahankan keberadaannya meskipun sudah tidak punya master, untuk rank ini maka servant bisa bertahan selama satu bulan tanpa master  
**

 **kemampuan ini dia dapatkan karena semasa hidupnya dia tidak pernah mendengarkan perintah para petinggi kerajaan dan selalu berbuat sesukanya**

 **Instinc(EX): kemampuan untuk memprediksi arah datangnya serangan, untuk rank ini maka servant akan bisa memprediksi arah serangan lima detik sebelum serangan itu dilancarkan  
**

 **karena latihan yang dia jalani bagaikan neraka setiap harinya maka tidak heran kalau dia memiliki insting yang nyaris tidak ada tandingannya  
**

 **Making Strategy(A):kemampuan untuk menyusun strategi meskipun keadaan benar benar darurat, untuk rank ini tingkat keakuratan strategi servant adalah 60%  
**

 **bukan hal yang aneh kalau seorang pemimpin pasukan bisa membuat strategi dengan akurat**

 **Mad Enchanment(E): kemampuan untuk membuat servant menyerang secara membabibuta, rank skill ini akan naik menjadi (EX) jika sedang menempati kelas berserker  
**

 **semasa hidupnya dia adalah seorang manusia yang sangat mencintai rasnya, dia bisa mendapat kemampuan ini selain karena kebenciannya pada ras non manusia juga karena penyebab kematiannya. Dia gugur di medan tempur setelah selesai memenggal kepala raja elf dan membantai seluruh pasukan musuh bersama pasukan yang di pimpinnya, dia gugur dimedan perang setelah kehabisan darah karena tubuhnya yang ditusuk menggunakan pedang dari segala arah, dan karena aksi kepahlawanannya para manusia di masanya membangun monumen untuk dirinya yang sedang mengibarkan bendera dan memegang sabitnya yang terbuat dari emas, tapi meski begitu bahkan setelah kematiannya dia masih tetap membawa kebenciannya pada ras non manusia  
**

 **Provocation(A+): kemampuan untuk memprovokasi servant dan bernegoisasi, dalam rank ini kemungkinan provokasi dan negoisasi berhasil 30%**

 **karena sangat membenci ras non manusia maka dia selalu menghina mereka setiap kali bertemu di medan tempur dengan keahlian sarkastik dan kemampuan bersilat lidahnya  
**

 **Rejuvenation(D): kemampuan untuk memulihkan luka di tubuh menggunakan prana yang dia ambil dari alam, rank skill ini akan menjadi (A+) jika menempati kelas berserker  
**

 **dia dibesarkan dan dilatih di sekitar alam liar membuatnya dapat mengambil keuntungan dari alam, dia bahkan bisa menyembuhkan luka pada dirinya dengan menggunakan energi alam**

 **Noble Phantsm: Gae-Nekros, sabit yang pernah digunakan untuk memetik apel liar di pedalaman hutan selatan dikala matahari terbenanm(A++)  
Status: anti personal**

 **dengan menggunakan noble phantsm ini dia bisa memanggil roh malaikat kematian dari dalam sabitnya dan memerintahkannya untuk membunuh musuh musuhnya**

 **konon menurut legenda kalau sabit yang dimiliki lancer bukanlah sabit biasa, tapi sebuah sabit yang ditempa menggunakan batu hati dari gunung selatan dan diisi oleh jiwa malaikat kematian, selama bertahun tahun mereka yang bukan manusia yang telah melihat bilah dari sabit ini tidak pernah melihat hari esok karena malaikat yang menghuni sabit ini akan langsung membunuhnya.**

 **Nah sekian dari saya kalau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan mengenai fic ini atau semacamnya silahkan follow akun saya dan tuliskan pertanyaan kalian di kolom review atau pesan PM, karena saya masih belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan kalian di akhir fic, saya Alter Emiya Shirou undur diri, dan sampai jumpa**


	2. Chapter 2 obsesi

disclaimer: yang pasti bukan milik saya

pair: Shirou x ?

genre:fantasy, action

Rate: M

warning: typo, oc, ooc, lemon dan lain sebagainya

summary: Emiya Shirou, anak angkat dari Emiya Kiritsugu adalah seorang penyihir yang mendambakan perdamaian sejati tanpa harus menyandang gelar pahlawan. Mampukah dia mewujudkan impian yang telah diwariskan oleh ayahnya atau justru dia akan berkahir sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1: OBSESI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEDIAMAN EMIYA**

 **02.41**

 _"trace: On"_

 _SRIIINK_

"hm, mungkin sebentar lagi" katanya sambil melihat jam. Saat ini terlihatlah Shirou sedang berada di gudang rumahnya dan dihadapannya terdapat beberapa unit senjata api dan beberapa butir peluru. Saat ini dia sedang sibuk membuat beberapa senjata api beserta amunisinya untuk berjaga jaga kalau dia nantinya bertemu dengan salah satu master, tapi karena sekarang malam sudah larut maka diapun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pebuatan senjatanya lain waktu dan segera tidur untuk memulihkan mananya.

"hm kelihatannya sudah semuanya, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku beristirahat" gumamnya setelah mengumpulkan semua senjata itu dan setelah itu diapun keluar dari gudang dan masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menuju ke kamarnya sementara Lancer sedang berjaga di atap dan Assassin masih sibuk memainkan game P.U.B.G di laptop milik Shirou

 **KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

"ohayo Shinji" sapa seorang pelajar pada seseorang

"ohayo" balas yang di sapa

"yo, Rin!" lanjutnya sambil memanggil seorang siswi berambut hitam di hadapannya. Saat ini Shinji sedang menghadiri sekolahnya setelah tadi malam dia mendengar pengumuman dari gereja kalau berita pembunuhan yang terjadi tidak jauh dari sini adalah ulah dari salah satu master di perang cawan suci ini

"oh Shinji kah, ohayo" kata Rin yang kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Shinji dan berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

Matou Shinji, 17 tahun, adalah salah satu peserta dari perang cawan suci kali ini, dia juga adalah master dari saber dan juga calon pewaris dari keluarga Matou. Meskipun terlahir di keluarga penyihir sejak kecil, tapi Shinji baru mulai mempelajari magecraft sejak beruasia 14 tahun, waktu itu dia baru tahu kalau selama ini dia jatuh cinta pada adik angkatnya Sakura, dan demi bisa menarik perhatian adiknya dan melindunginya diapun mulai mempelajari magecraft dengan serius. Beberapa tahun sebelumnya Shinji hanyalah seorang manusia biasa dan seorang maniak game, itu sebabnya beberapa tahun ini kakeknya merasa kecewa dengan cucunya, tapi begitu Shinji mulai menunjukan ketertarikannya dan keseriusannya mempelajari magecraft membuat kakeknya Shinji jadi merasa sangat senang dan tidak khawatir lagi akan penerus keluarganya. Tapi semua ketertarikan Shinji pada magecraft langsung hilang ditiup angin dua tahun setelah memulai pembelajarannya, yaitu begitu dia mengetahui kalau ada crestworm di tubuh Sakura yang itu berarti jika mahluk itu tidak cepat cepat di keluarkan maka Sakura tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama.

Kemudian Shijipun datang pada kakeknya dan menanyakan tentang asal muasal mahluk itu dan bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya. Zouken yang melihat kalau ada kesempatan diapun memanfaatkannya dengan bilang kalau mahluk itu hanya bisa dikeluarkan jika dia mengikuti perang cawan suci satu tahun yang akan datang dan memenangkannya. Shinji yang mendengar inipun jadi semakain giat dalam mempelajari magecraft agar bisa memenangkan perang yang akan datang.

Setelah satu tahun kini Shinji akhirnya dapat mengikuti perang cawan suci dan berharap dapat memenangkannya, berbekal beberapa magecraft yang dia pelajari dan kemampuan menyusun strateginya saat dia masih jadi penggila game diapun mengikuti perang cawan suci dengan memanggil servant saber sebagai tiketnya hanya dengan bermodalkan keberuntungannya saja.

Kini terlihatlah Shinji sedang duduk di kelasnya sambil menunggu guru yang akan datang

"Saber, apa benar kalau kau merasakan kebaradaan servant lain disekitar sini?" bisik Shinji dengan sangat pelan dan nyaris tak bisa didengar

"iya master, aku bisa merasakannya, kalau tidak salah aku tadi merasakannya saat kau berpapasan dengan perempuan berambut twintail itu" jawab servantnya melalui telepatih

meanwhile

"Archer, apa kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya Rin pada servantnya yang sedang dalam wujud astral

"hm ya, kelihatannya benar perkiraanmu master, kalau anak itu juga mengikuti perang cawan suci ini" balas Archer dalam wujud astral melalui telepatih dan dengan gaya sok coolnya

"Matou kah, sepertinya akan sedikit sulit menanganinya nanti" gumamnya

seperti Shinji saat ini Rin juga sedang berada di kelasnya sambil memikirkan siapa sebenarnya pelaku dari pembunuhan anak di berita. Yang tidak disukai oleh pihak gereja dari si pelaku adalah karena sang master atau si penyihir melibatkan orang luar yang tidak tahu apa apa, ditambah lagi si pelaku juga kelihatannya tidak segan segan menggunakan sihir dan menggunakan organ dalam sang anak untuk dijadikan ritual sihir.

Jadi dengan ini maka pihak gerejapun mengumumkan kalau mereka telah mengambil keputusan untuk memerintahkan master lainnya agar memburu si pelaku yang saat ini masih di selidiki, dan bagi yang bisa menangkapnya dan kalau bisa menyerahkannya pada pihak gereja maka dia akan diberikan hadiah berupa semua bekas command seal dari perang cawan suci sebelumnya yang ada di tangan pengawas.

Dan tentu saja Rin yang mendengar hal ini otomatis langsung bersemangat untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenanarnya master itu agar dia bisa segera mengalahkannya dan membawakannya pada pihak gereja sehingga dia akan mendapat bayaran berupa command seal yang banyak jumlahnya, sehingga akan meningkatkan kesepatannya untuk memenangkan perang ini.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **HOURAHARA ACADEMI**

 **17.01**

"hm, oh ya apa yang kita temukan disini, kelihatannya master memang suka dengan wanita ya" kata Lancer dengan santai sambil menenteng sabitnya yang kini sedang berdiri diatas atap gedung sekolah

'cih, servant lainnya kah, tidak ku sangka akan secepat ini' batin Rin yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari lancer

'kalau begitu' batin Rin yang kemudian membaca Aria untuk melakukan reinforcement

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _syuuut_

 _buak_

setelah melihat kalau tidak ada cukup ruang di atap maka Rin pun menggunakan reinforcement dan kemudian berlari melompati pagar pembatas dan mendarat dengan kakinya tanpa cidera sedikitpun. Saat ini semua siswa di sekolah sudah pulang semua, alasan kenapa Rin masih tetap disini adalah karena dia ingin mengawasi situasi sekitar setelah dimulainya malam kedua perang cawan suci, tapi tak disangka malah niat mengawasinya justru berujung pertemuan denganservant lawan. Dan juga untuk berjaga jaga dia sudah memasang barrier ilusi di sekitar agar tidak ada orang lain atau servant yang bisa masuk dengan mudah, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh untuk servant didepannya

"hup"

 _bruuuuk_

setelah melihat Rin yang melompat maka diapun menyusulnya dengan langsung melompati pagar tanpa menggunakan reinforcement, dan mendarat ditas lapangan sambil melubangi tanah menggunakan kakinya

"Archer serang dia" perintah Rin pada archer

setelah mendengar hal itu archerpun langsung menampakan dirinya dan bersiaga dengan sepasang belati kembar berwarna hitam dan putih di kedua tangannya

"hoi hoi, ni chan begitu saja janganlah marah, ayo kita bermain main sebentar" kata Lancer dan-

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _trink_

diapun berlari dengan sangat cepat kearah archer, setelah sampai di depan archer diapun mengambil tombak di punggung dengan tangan kiri lalu mencoba menusukannya pada archer sementara sabit yang ada di tangan kanannya masih tetap dia pegang.

Menggunakan tombaknya Lancer yang baru sampai di hadapan archer langsung menghunuskan tombaknya dengan sangat cepat sehingga mebuat Archer tidak sempat menghindarinya sehingga diapun menangkisnya menggunakan belati kembar di tangannya, tapi begitu kagetnya Archer ketika belati kembarnya langsung hancur begitu dihantam dengan tombak perak milik Lancer

"cih" desis Archer yang kemudian memanggil dua belati kembar lagi

 _sriink_

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _pyar_

dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sama dengan yang sebelumnya, yaitu Lancer mengayunkan tombaknya yang kemudian ditangkis oleh Archer, saking kuatnya sampai sampai gesekan senjata mereka berdua menghasilkan percikan api. Kemudian Lancer yang memiliki status aglity (A+) pun tidak tinggal diam dan melanjutka serangan dengan menebaskan tombak putihnya secada horizontal, yang kembali membuat belati kembar Archer hancur

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _sriiink_

 _pyar_

melihat hal ini Archerpun mengambil dua langkah mundur, kemudian diapun kembali menciptakan dua belati kembar dan kembali dhancurkan Lancer yang tiba tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya

"oioi, ni chan kalau bertarung itu yang serius, masa dari tadi aku terus yang menang" kata Lancer bermata sipit itu dengan nada main main

 _"calibuuur"_

 _sriiiiiiiink_

tapi tiba tiba saja saat Lancer sedang sibuk menceramahi lawannya ada servat lainnya yang menyerangnya menggunakan gelombang cahaya sehingga Archer yang lebih dulu menyadari ini terpaksa melompat kebelakang untuk menghindar

 _buaaar_

tapi sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada Lancer yaitu dia bahkan tidak terluka sama sekali setelah menerima serangan sedahsyat itu

"grrrrr bau ini, oi kau servant yang baru saja menyerangku" tunjuk Lancer pada Saber

"apa Lancer"

"anta ningen janai desu ga? (kau ini bukan manusia kan?)" tanya Lancer dengan nada yang sangat horror

"tidak kau salah, aku ini manusia"

"pendusta" kata Lancer dan-

 _trink_

tiba tiba saja Lancer sudah ada di hadapan Saber sambil mengayunkan sabit hitamnya sehingga Saber terpaksa memblockirnya dengan Excalibur

"ugh"

 _trank_

tapi karena kuatnya tenaga Lancer maka dia berhasil mementalkan pertahanan Saber dengan mudahnya, kemudian diapun menggunakan tombak putihnya untuk menusuk jantung Saber

 _trank_

tapi gagal karena Saber buru buru menangkisnya menggunakan inficible air. Dan Lancer yang melihat hal ini tentu tidak mau kalah

 _syuuuuut_

karena mengetahui kalau musuhnya menggunakan inicible air maka diapun menjawabnya dengan menggunakan inicible flame. Sehingga saat ini tanpa disadari oleh Saber bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang dikepung oleh api tak terlihat di segala penjuru dan-

 _blaaaar_

 _"AAAKH"_

Lancerpun langsung membakar Saber menggunakan api tak kasat matanya sehingga Saber yang tidak bisa melihat api itu jadi sasaran yang sangat empuk, lalu-

 _trank_

Lancerpun mencoba meneaskan sabit hitamnya, tapi berhasil ditangkis oleh Saber dengan pedangnya di saat saat terakhir

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _syat_

 _"ugh"_

 _trank_

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _"aaakh"_

dan sementara itu Lancer yang melihat serangannya di tangkis tidak tinggal diam, dengan membabibuta diapun meyerang Saber dengan sangat cepat sehingga Saber yang masih terbakar api tak kasat mata itu tidak sempat menangkis semua serangan Lancer sehingga dia terkena beberapa tusukan dan tebasan, saat ini mad enchanment milik Lancer sedang aktif jadi itulah sebabnya dia yang tadinya sangat tenang saat menghadapi Archer langsung berubah kepribadian saat menghadapi Saber

"KISSSAMAAAA, beraninya mahluk rendahan sepertimu menunjukan diri padaku, akan ku bunuh, akan ku bunuh, akan ku bunuh kau 100 kali agar kau sadar dengan posisimu"

sementara itu Lancer yang sejak tadi terus menyerang Saber yang masih bertahan dengan inficible air dan pedangnya tanpa ampun sedang berkoar koar dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas layaknya berserker

"Archer apa kau tidak apa apa saat melawannya tadi?" tanya Rin pada servantnya setelah melihat adegan pembantaian itu

"aku baik baik saja master, tapi aku heran kenapa servant setenang dirinya bisa berubah layaknya berserker. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan hal ini untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya identitas Lancer bermata sipit itu"

"ya kau benar, tapi untuk itu pertama kita harus pergi dari sini" kata Rin yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dengan maksud untuk pergi

meanwhile

 _trank_

 _trink_

 _jleb_

 _"akh"_

 _trin_

 _syat_

 _trank_

 _trink_

sementara Rin sedang berbincang dengan Archer kini Saber sedang berada di ambang batas antara hidup dan mati, selain karena serangan membabibuta yang dilancarkan Lancer dia juga tidak bisa bergerak dan merasakan rasa sakit secara terus menerus kerena terbakar oleh inficible flame. Dan juga saat ini Shinji sedang berpikir keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil agar servantnya bisa meloloskan diri dari berserker jadi jadian ini

"SEKARANG MATIIIILA-"

 _blaar_

tiba tiba saja saat Lancer ingin memenggal kepala Saber yang sudah tak berdaya itu dia diserang oleh sebuah anak panah yang kemudian meledak yang tidak lain adalah ulah dari Archer sehingga Lancer kembali mengangkat sabit hitamnya

"oioioi ni chan, apa maksudnya ini hah?"

"apa maksudnya? tentu saja maksudnya adalah jangan mengabaikan lawanmu" kata Archer sambi menyiagakan busurnya

"hm yare yare keihatannya kau masih ingin bermain ya ni chan?" kata Lancer dengan nada main main seperti sebelumnya

'apa apaan servant ini, dia langsung mengamuk layaknya berserker begitu Saber menyerangnya tapi dia kembali menjadi tenang ketika Archer menembaknya. Ah apa jangan jangan-' pikir Rin yang tidak tidak

'hoi master jangan berpikiran yang macam macam, bulu kudukku sampai merinding karena membayangkannya' tapi langsung dipotong oleh Archer melalui telepatih

"yosh kalau begitu-"

meanwhile

"haaaah, kelihatannya Lancer terlalu banyak bermain main dengan mereka, mungkin aku akan menyuruh dia kembali"

kini disebuah ruangan yang minim pencahayaan terlihatlah seorang pria berambut putih dan mengenakan setelan tuxedo sedang duduk diatas sofa berwarna merah sambil menyilangkan kaki dan memegang secangkir anggur merah di tangan kanannya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemeran utama kita Emiya Shirou, saat ini dia sedang mencoba gaya minum eropa karena bosan dengan gaya jepang

"ne honey, mumpung masih ada waktu bagaimana kalau kau minum denganku?" tanya Shirou pada Assassin yang berada di ujung ruangan sambil menyodorkan gelasnya

"ah, tidak terimakasih master, aku tidak minum" tolak Assassin dengan halus

"master?, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku darling, honey?!"

"a-ah, maaf darling aku lupa"

"dan ngomong ngomong darling, apa kita masih lama perginya?"

"hm harusnya sekarang kita sudah pergi, tapi Lancer masih sibuk bermain main dengan lawannya" kata Shirou yang kemudian menenggak habis anggur di gelas bertangkainya

"ehm, kalau begitu kenapa tidak panggil saja dia dengan command seal, darling?" kata Assassin dengan nada sensual yang kini sudah duduk di pangkuan Shirou

"tidak bisa honey, meskipun aku punya 6 command seal tapi aku harus menghematnya sebisa mungkin, haaah honey" bisik Shirou di leher Assassin

"uugh" sementara itu Assassin yang mulai terangsang hanya bisa mengikuti permainan yang dibuat masternya

"haah, master kalau kita tidak cepat nanti kita bisa terlam-" **cup** "hmmmngmp" karena mulai merasakan sesuatu yang buruk maka Assassinpun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian masternya, tapi malah berujung pada ciuman panas

"hmmpmngmmp" kini bisa dilihat kalau Shirou sedang melumat lidah Assassin dengan rakusnya

"hmnghmmm" **cup** "HAH HAH HAH master"

"kita lanjutkan ini nanti honey, sekarang kita harus pergi" dan dengan begitu Shirou menyingkirkan Assassin dari pangkuannya dengan halus dan memakai topi bundar hitam di dekat mejanya

meanwhile

 _trank_

 _pyar_

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _pyar_

"hehe, kelihatannya kau sudah tidak punya apa apa lagi untuk membuatku senang, iyakan ni chan" kata Lancer sambil memainkan sabitnya. Saat ini dia sedang sibuk bermain main lagi dengan Archer, ini karena tadi Archer sempat menyerang dirinya disaat dia ingin menghabisi Saber yang sekarang sudah berhasil kabur dengan masternya

"please stop manggil gua kayak gitu, jijik tau gak?" kata Archer dengan ekspresi aneh

"haha, kalau beg-"

 _"ugh"_

"hm lain kali kita lanjutkan permainannya ni chan,saat ini master sudah memanggilku, daah" dan dengan begitu Lancerpun hilang dalam wujud astralnya

kemudian

"jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku master?"

"hm, bersiaplah Lancer kita berangkat sekarang"

setelah itu Lancerpun hanya diam saja, tapi dia tetap menjalankan perintah masternya dengan kembali ke wujud astralnya. Setelah Lancer kembali ke wujud astralnya kini Shirou dan Assassinpun menaiki dua sepeda motor yang berbeda, yaitu Shirou dengan harley davidson iron 883 berwarna hitam pekat sedangkan Assassin dengan Kawasaki z800 berwarna hitam dengan garis biru. Dan dengan begitu mereka berduapun pergi ke tujuan mereka masing masing.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **18.23**

Kini sampailah Shirou di sebuah gedung perkantoran di tengah kota, dan setelah itu diapun memarkirkan sepeda motornya di tempat yang telah di sediakan

"Lancer, kau lumpuhkan semua penjaga dan aku akan mematikan listrik digedung ini"

 _"ugh"_

 _"akh"_

dan tanpa basa basi lagi Lancer yang masih dalam wujud astral formnyapun melumpuhkan semua penjaga sebelum mereka sempat bertanya pada Shirou. Tidak menunggu lagi Shirou pun langsung menuju ruangan basement dari gedung ini, pertama dia membuat boundari field yang mencakup beberapa gedung di sekitarnya dengan ruang bawah tanah gedung ini sebagai pusatnya, setelah itu diapun langsung mematikan aliran listrik yang tentu saja membuat seluruh pekerja jadi terkejut.

"Lancer, sekarang aku ingin kau membuat semua orang yang ada di gedung ini jadi tidak sadarkan diri dengan sleeping potion yang sudah kau buat"

dan tentu saja tanpa meminta masternya untuk mengulangi perintahnya kini Lancer sudah melaksanakan perintahnya dan menyebarkan aroma dari sleeping potion rank (E) yang efeknya hanya berlaku pada hewan atau manusia biasa. Setelah menidurkan semua pegawai yang ada di gedung ini maka Shiroupun langsung bergegas menuliskan rune di beberapa bagian di setiap lantai gedung dan dibantu Lancer sehingga memakan waktu beberapa jam.

Alasan kenapa Shirou melakukan semua ini adalah karena dia ingin membuat keributan untuk memancing master lainnya jadi dia tidak perlu bersuah payah memanggil mereka. Dan setelah mengumpulkan beberapa master dan servant yang berbeda di satu tempat maka otomatis mereka pasti akan langung terlibat baku hantam, dan disaat itulah dia akan menyuruh Lancer masuk sebagai algojo atau pihak ke tiga. Dan disamping itu tujuan Shirou melakukan semua ini juga adalah karena agar aku bisa mengumpulkan prana yang nantinya akan dia simpan dalam koleksi gemnya untuk melakukan proyek selanjutnya. Dia bisa saja mengumpulkan prana dari alam menggunakan rune khusus yang pernah dia pelajari semasa bersekolah di akademi clock tower, tapi itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan biasanya hanya bisa dilakukan jika di persiapkan jauh jauh hari.

 _prank_

 _pyar_

tidak lama setelah Shirou dan Lancer yang masih dalam wujud astralnya selesai menuliskan rune tiba tiba saja kaca jendela yang sedang ditempati Shirou pecah dan menunjukan sebuah anak panah seorang servant yang tidak lain berasal dari kelas Archer, sepertinya setelah berhadapan dengan Lancer Rin masih meyempatkan diri untuk berkeliling. Dan Shiru yang melihat sebuah anak panah menuju kearahnya tentu tidak tinggal diam, dia mentrace sebuah pistol bertipe 93r dan menangkisnya dengan cara menembaknya

meanwhile

"bagaimana Archer, apa kau bisa mengenainya?"

"sayangnya tidak master, dia berhasil menangkisnya"

"tapi kira kira, master dari servant mana dia itu?"

"hm kemungkinan dia adalah master yang sama yang sedang diburu oleh gereja"

"eh kalau begitu, kita harus cepat manangkapnya Archer!"

"ha'i ha'i"

meanwhile

"hm kelihatannya gadis itu pikir dia bisa menangkapku ya?"

"Lancer, kau urus Archer dan buat dia sibuk sementara aku mengumpulkan prana"

dan dengan begitu Lancerpun menunjukan wujudnya dan langsung memegang tombak perak dan sabit hitamnya, lalu-

 _syuuut_

dia kemudian melemparkan tombak peraknya kearah gedung tempat Archer dan Rin sedang berdiri. Dengan strengh (A) yang dimilikinya, maka tombak itu melaju dengan kecepatan menyamai suara

"Master awas!" kata Archer yang langsung menggendong Rin dan melompat kearah gedung terdekat yang tidak lain adalah gedung apartemen

 _stuuut_

 _blaaaar_

dan benar saja keputusan yang diambil oleh Archer, karena begitu tombak perak itu menancap di sasarannya maka benda itupun langsung meledak dengan radius ledakan sekitar 15m

"apa itu tadi?" tanya Rin yang masih bingung dengan ledakan tadi

"itu adalah salah satu senjata milik musuh"

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

dan tiba tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki dari balik asap bekas ledakan

"yo! ni chan, kelihatannya kau merindukanku ya?"

"suara ini, kau?" dan kelihatannya Archer sangat terkejut melihat siapa si pemilik suara yang sebenarnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah servant Lancer dengan mata sipitnya

"Lancer kah, jadi ternyata benar dugaanku kalau dalang dibalik kejahatan tempo hari adalah ulah dari masternya Lancer" gumam Rin yang sudah menyadari sesuatu

"bisa jadi"

dan kini setelah asap bekas ledakan menghilang maka bisa dilihat kalau Lancer sedang berdiri diatas atap gedung sambil memegang tombak dan sabitnya

"hehe, ni chan bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan permainan kita yang sebelumnya?" katanya sambil memainkan tombaknya

"baiklah kalau itu maumu, kali ini aku akan mulai serius" kata Archer yang langsung mengeluarkan busur hitamnya dan kemudian memanggil hrunting dan kemudian menembakannya sebagai anak panah

 _syuuut_

 _triiink_

 _syuuut_

 _blaaar_

anak panah itu kemudian melaju tanpa hambatan yang kemudian berpecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan kemudian menghujani Lancer yang masih diam saja dari segala arah sehingga menghacurkan seluruh atap gedung yang dipijak Lancer

"..."

"..."

beberapa menit pertama tidak ada satupun yang membuka mulutnya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan si mata sipit itu mengingat dia adalah servant yang penuh dengan kejutan, tapi-

"HAHA BOLEH JUGA KAU NI CHAN!"

tiba tiba saja Archer dan Rin di kejutkan dengan suara Lancer yang kegirangan yang saat ini sedang melayang di udara

 _tap_

"hehe"

'shit, ini manusia maunya apasih?. Seinget gua gak ada heroic spirit yang maho dalam sejarah manusia, siapa coba ini mahluk?' batin Archer yang mulai merasa kalau orang bermata sipit di hadapannya ini adalah sorang gay

setelah berhasil selamat dari anak panah Archer tanpa terluka sedikitpun kini Lancer sudah mendarat dengan mulus dihadapan Archer dan Rin yang kemudian meletakan sabit hitamnya di punggung

'tapi aku bingung, kenapa orang ini selalu hanya menggunakan tombaknya saja untuk melawanku dan kedua senjatanya disaat melawan Saber. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan identitasnya'

'mungkin benar yang kau pikirkan Archer, tapi aku juga masih belum menemukan kisah tentang seorang petarung yang pernah menggunakan tombak dan sabit disaat bersamaan semasa hidupnya' kata Rin melalui telepatih yang mendengar gumaman Archer

 _blaaar_

dan tiba tiba saja saat Archer dan Rin sibuk berdebat dengan telepatih tempat yang dipijak oleh Lancer kembali meledak sehingga tempat itu jadi ditutupi oleh asap tebal

"kalian berdua!, apa kalian baik baik saja?," kata si pelaku ledakan yang tidak lain adalah Shinji bersama servantnya Saber

"tapi pertama kita harus pergi dari tempat ini" sambungnya sambil menggandeng tangan Rin dan berlari dari tempat itu, tapi

 _treeeeenk_

 _"woaaah"_

saat Shinji dan para teman barunya mencoba kabur tiba tiba saja seluruh gedung yang mereka tempati saat ini mulai runtuh dan langsung jatuh kearah samping, lebih tepatnya kebalikan dari arah yang mereka tuju untuk kabur sehingga saat ini Rin dan Shinji yang terpeleset langsung tergelincir menuju tempat yang lebih rendah

"hap"

tapi mereka beruntung karena servant mereka berdua berhasil mengamankan mereka sebelum mereka jatuh bersama dengan gedung ini, sehingga saat ini Archer dan Saber sedang berlari kearah yang berlawanan untuk melompati gedung ini, tapi-

"grrrrr" sementara mereka mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari gedung yang mulai runtuh ini terdengarlah suara gerangan dari balik asap yang pemiliknya tidak lain adalah Lancer

"KISSAMAAAA!, BERANINYA KAU MENUNJUKAN TAMPANGMU LAGI DI HADAPANKU!"

 _bruuuuk_

dan entah kenapa disaat saat Lancer mesuk ke dalam mode berserkernya gedung ini malah jatuh semakin cepat. Tapi untungnya Saber dan Archer yang saat ini sedang menggendong master masing masing sudah sampai di ujung atap gedung, tapi karena mereka tidak sempat melompat ke gedung lainnya maka mera putuskan untuk menuruni gedung secara manual, atau dengan kata lain meluncur diatasnya

 _sriiiink_

"KYAAA!, Archer pe-pelan pelan ja-jantungku rasanya mau copot" teriak Rin kegirangan

"maaf master, tapi sehebat apapun diriku aku tidak bisa melawan hukum gravitasi"

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

sementara Rin berteriak kegirangan saat berada ditengah pelukan Archer, Shinji yang memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri begitu sampai di penghujung gedung malah terlihat sangat menikmati berseluncur diatas permukaan gedung yang jatuh

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

"bahaya, semuanya dia datang!" kata Archer memperingati semuanya, sementara itu kini bisa dilihat kalau Rin sudah tepar karena kena serangan jantung

"cih orang itu kelihatannya memang pantang menyerah" desis Shinji

saat ini terlihatlah Lancer sedang berlari di tengan gedung yang sedang jatuh. Memang caranya kali ini berbeda dengan para lawannya, tapi ini wajar mengingat saat ini status endurancenya naik jadi (A++) setelah ditambah dengan Mad Enchanment.

Lancer saat ini sedang berlari dan terus berlari dengan sangat cepat, bahkan hanya dalam waktu 3 menit dia sudah berhasil menyusul Archer dan Saber dengan jarak yang memisahkan mereka bertiga hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"sial, semuanya dia sudah dekat,bersiap untuk pertarungan!" teriak Archer yang kemudian masuk kedalam gedung yang jatuh dengan cara memecahkan salah satu kaca jendela.

"BERSIAP DENGKULMU!, JANGAN KABUR LO MPRET!" teriak Saber jengkel karena merasa di permainkan dengan servant yang sudah diselamatkan oleh masternya

"Saber, seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Kita akan bertarung bersama, jadi bersiaplah!" kata Shinji dengan maksud menyemangati servantnya

"ha'i"

"SHINEEEE" Dan tidak lama setelah itu Lancerpun sudah ada dihadapan Saber yang kemudian langsung menyabetkan sabitnya sekuat tenaga

 _TRAAANK_

sehingga membuat pedang Saber langsung terpental jauh

meanwhile

Sementara Lancer sedang sibuk bermain kejar kejaran kini terlihatlah Shirou sedang berdiri di salah satu lantai gedung sambil mengumpulkan permata yang dia gunakan untuk menyerap mana dari para karyawan di kantor dan kelihatannya dia sudah selesai, ini disa dilihat dengan dia saat ini sedang memasukkan semua permatanya kedalam tas kantong yang ada di pinggangnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Shiroupun langsung melangkah ke lokasi parkiran sambil berlari dan menuju tempat dia memarkirkan sepeda motornya. Setelah sampai Shiroupun langsung menyalakan sepeda motornya dan langsung menaikainya.

Tapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu sehingga dia yang tadinya sudah mau tancap gas langsung membatalkannya dan malah merogoh sakunya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari di sakunya kini diapun mengeluarkannya, dan hal itu tidak lain adalah kartu. Saat ini Shirou sedang memegang kartu tarot major arcana yang berisikan 22 kartu.

Kemudian diapun mengacaknya dan mengambil 1 kartu, dan kartu itu tidak lain adalah 'the magician' yang berarti kalau dia barada di jalan yang benar untuk memenuhi impiannya atau justru dia selama ini hanya sedang diohongi. Memutuskan untuk mengambil makna yang pertama diapun kemali mengantongi kartu itu dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan melarikan dirinya.

Shirou adalah orang yang sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan ramalan, tapi dia juga sadar kalau dia adalah orang dengan tingkat keberuntungan yang rendah, maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk memantau nasibnya melalui kartu tarot. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau saat ini Shirou juga adalah seorang peramal meskipun masih pemula.

meanwhile

kembali bersama Lancer, kini dia sedang mencoba menghindari panah yang ditembakan Archer dari dalam gedung yang masih jatuh

 _syuuut_

 _blaar_

alasan kenapa Archer tadi masuk ke dalam gedung adalah karena dia ingin mencari tempat yang aman untuk meletakan Rin yang pingsan di tempat yang aman agar dia bisa bertarung dengan serius, tapi meski begitu Archer tidak takut karena dia sudah melindungi tempat di sekitarRin dengan beberapa pedang sakti miliknya. Biarpun begitu, sevant yang satu ini memang susah sekali untuk dikalahkan karena dia selalu bisa menghindari semua serangan yang diarahkan padanya.

Sementara itu kini Saber sedang mengejar pedangnya yang yang terpental setelah pertama kali diadu dengan sabitnya Lancer, dan Shinji mendukung Archer dari jauh menggunakan mantra penyerang tingkat rendah seperti panah sihir atau bola api untuk mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Lancer tapi gagal.

tapi tiba tiba-

 _BRUUUUUAK_

gedung yang tadinya mereka pakai untuk baku hantam jatuh menimpa tanah sehingga mengakibatkan seluruh kaca di angunan ini pecah dan sebagian lantai langsung runtuh menimpa para penghuninya. Tapi beruntung Archer berhasil menyelamatkan Rin yang masih pingsan sesaaat sebelum gedung itu menimpa tanah

 **"HAAAAAAH"**

dan entah kenapa semakin dilihat Lancer semakin mirip berserker, saat ini rambut hitam pendeknya entah kenapa malah memanjang sampai lututnya dan menjadi sangat kumal, dengan mata merah, gigi bertaring dan hembusan nafas berat yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti binatang buas

 **"KALI IN AK-"**

 **"UGH"**

 **"HM, MASTER SUDAH MEMANGGILKU. DAN JIKA KITA BERTEMU LAGI AKU PASTI AKAN MENGHABISIMU, JOU CHAN** "

dan dengan begitu Lancerpun kembali ke astral formnya dan memenuhi panggilan masternya

"haaah, kita selamat" kata Shinji yang sepertinya sudah mulai lelah

"ya master, aku bahkan jadi ragu apa benar kalau servant itu memang menempati kelas Lancer bukannya berserker mengingat betapa ricuhnya medan tempur saat kita sedang berhadapan tadi"

"tidak aku rasa kelasnya memang Lancer" kata Archer mengomentari perkataan Saber

"kenapa anda bisa begitu yakin?"

"karena tadi saat aku yang berhadapan dengannya dia bahkan tidak terlihat ingin bertarung dan hanya menghadapiku menggunakan tombak putihnya, tidak seperti saat berhadapan denganmu"

"hm, yang anda katakan memang benar. Aku sendiri masih bingung kenapa dia begitu benci dan marah ketika malihatku padahal seingatku kami baru kali ini bertatap muka"

"masalah itu mari kita bicarakan nanti, yang penting sekarang bagaimana kita mengatasi persoalan yang dibuat masternya Lancer" kata Shinji dan

"eh"

"EEEEEEEEEEH?" kemudian menyadarkan kedua servant ini

meanwhile

kini di sebuah kamar hotel terlihatlah 3 orang wanita sedang berbincang bincang

"apa benar yang kau katakan itu Assassin?" tanya Bazzet sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur

"benar, wahai master dari Raider" kata Assassin sambil membungkuk

"tapi sebaiknya anda pikirkan dulu ini matang matang master, bisa saja ini hanya tipuan" kata Raider duduk di sebelah masternya

saat ini Assassin datang kepada master dari Raider sekaligus utusan gereja pada perang cawan suci ini untuk membentuk aliansi dan menangkap master yang melakukan kejahatan tempo hari yang tidak lain adalah master dari Lancer. Assassin juga sudah menunjukan barang bukti palsu untuk meyakinkan Bazzet berupa foto Lancer dengan seorang pria yang telah dihipnotis oleh Shirou di tempat kejadian.

"hm baiklah kalau begitu aku setuju, tapi sebelum itu kenapa mastermu tidak langsung datang dan malah menyuruhmu yang datag tanpa menggunakan astral form?"

"kalau itu karena saat proses pemanggilan master melakukannya dengan tidak sempurna, maka sayapun tidak bisa menggunakan astral form. Dan kalau tentang master yang tidak bisa datang, itu karena diantara keenam master lainnya dialah yang paling lemah, jadi dia takut menjadi sasaran master lainnya" jelas Assassin panjang lebar

"baiklah, aku terima"

dan setelah itu master dari Raider Bazzet dan master dari Assassin Kurogami Shirou resmi membentuk aliansi sementara samapai master dari Lancer tertangkap

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **new reader**

 **haaah lancer di dunia manapun sepertinya nasibnya selalu jadi krakter yang nasibnya sial,anu soal kemampuan lancer apa gak terlalu overpower terus apa gak apa apa ilya matinya cepat sekali atau mungkin author memang sengaja membuat fanfic ini berseri pendek?,tapi yang paling menghawatirkan adalah BAGAIMANA NASIB SABER LILY JIKA MASTERNYA SI MESUM ZOUKEN DAN SHINJI TIDAKKKK di lanjut ceritanya soalnya fanfic indonesia banyak yang berhenti di tengah jalan sayang.**

 **Me**

 **kalau soal Lancer mohon di maklumi, karena kelas Lancer itu kebanyakan punya Luck rank yang rendah, dan kalau soal kemampuannya yang overpower mungkin gak akan terlalu kelihatan karena dia punya Mad Enchentment yang bikin dia jadi kehilangan akal sehatnya.**

 **Soal kenapa Illya mati duluan karena Shirou disini itu gak suka bertele tele kalau berhadapan dengan musuh siapapun dia pasti langsung di libas, dan saya juga memang merencanakan fic ini gak terlalu panjang karena ide soal fic ini udah terlalu numpuk di otak.**

 **Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhir maka jawabannya sederhana saja, disini Shinji gak kayak di canonnya karena dia mengikuti holy grail war agar bisa menyelamatkan Sakura dari crestworm yang ada di tubuhnya, makanya dia bisa memanggil Saber lily tanpa medium karena punya kesamaan sifat.**

 **Kalau soal update akan saya usahakan kalau ada waktu dan ide**

 **.**

 **Baiklah semuanya kembali lagi dengan saya Alter Emiya Shirou membawakan lanjutan cerita dari fic ini. Jika ada pertanyaan maka silahkan follow akun saya dan tulis pertanyaan di kolom review atau PM biar bisa saya jawab. Dan ampai disini saya Alter Emiya Shirou undur diri dan sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.**

 **Baiklah semuanya kembali lagi dengan saya Alter Emiya Shirou membawakan lanjutan cerita dari fic ini. Jika ada pertanyaan maka silahkan follow akun saya dan tulis pertanyaan di kolom review atau PM biar bisa saya jawab. Dan ampai disini saya Alter Emiya Shirou undur diri dan sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: yang pasti bukan milik saya

pair: Shirou x ?

genre:fantasy, action

Rate: M

warning: typo, oc, ooc, lemon dan lain sebagainya

summary: Emiya Shirou, anak angkat dari Emiya Kiritsugu adalah seorang penyihir yang mendambakan perdamaian sejati tanpa harus menyandang gelar pahlawan. Mampukah dia mewujudkan impian yang telah diwariskan oleh ayahnya atau justru dia akan berakhir sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEDIAMAN TOHSAKA**

 **23.18**

"master, bagaimana apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"belum, tapi sebentar lagi pasti hooooam"

Saat ini Rin dan Archer sedang sibuk mencari tentang identitas Lancer melalui Internet agar mereka lebih mudah mengalahkannya ketika bertemu lagi. Dan sebagai tambahan saat ini Arcer juga sedang mengajari Rin bagaimana cara menggunakan Internet dan Smartphone yang dia beli beberapa hari yang lalu setelah mereka berhadapan dengan Lancer.

"aku sarankan kau tidur sekarang master dan melanjutkan pencarian ini besok"

"ya, kurasa kau ada benarnya Archer"

"tapi kira kira siapa pahlawan itu ya?" gumam Archer yang terdengar oleh Rin

"aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kalau roh pahlawan yang menggunakan 2 tombak sudah pasti itu Diarmuid, tapi disamping menggunakan sabit orang ini juga masuk dalam golongan semi berserker, jadi ada kemungkinan kalau dia adalah Vlad"

"tapi master, manurut yang aku baca Vlad hanya menggunakan 1 tombak dan tidak pernah menggunakan sabit, selain itu Vlad hanya akan marah pada mereka yang meremehkan keyakinannya pada Tuhan. Sedangkan orang ini langsung mengamuk begitu bertatap muka pada Saber yang notabanenya tidak tahu apa apa" jelas Archer panjang lebar

"hooooam, aku pusing, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan besok saja?, aku mau tidur"

"ah, silahkan master"

dan setelah itu Rinpun beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan kemudian naik ketempat tidur dan langsung tidur

'ini menarik, dari sekian banyak dunia paralel yang aku temui baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan Shirou yang punya sifat selicik itu dan bahkan mau memanggil 2 servant. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku bingung, aku masih bingung siapa sebenarnya Lancer ini?, karena setelah hidup selama ribuan tahun baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan servant seperti dirinya' batin Archer yang kemudian menghilang dalam astral form

 **GEREJA**

"apa benar begitu Bazzet?"

"ya tidak salah lagi kalau master dari Lancer adalah dalang dibalik semua ini"

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"tempo hari ada seorang master yang mengajakku untuk beraliansi, dan dia juga memberiku bukti nyata kalau dalang dari semua ini adalah masternya Lancer"

"dan, siapa master itu?"

"aku tidak tahu, dia hanya mengirimkan servantnya saja untuk menemuiku. Dan servantnya adalah servant dengan kelas Assassin"

"Assassin?"

"ah, baru aku ingat. Dia adalah master ke 7 yang pernah datang padaku"

"jadi begitu, kalau begitu berarti kita bisa percaya padanya"

"ah kau benar"

"tapi ngomong ngomong, siapa namanya?"

"hm Kurogami Shirou"

"Kurogami?, aku tidak kenal tapi akan aku cari tahu nanti. Daah" dan setelah itu Bazzetpun menutup teleponnya

saat ini Kirei baru saja menerima telepon dari teannya di gereja bernama Bazzet tentang pelaku dari pembunuhan anak di berita ditambah dengan rusaknya beberapa gedung ditambah jatuhnya puluhan korban.

"tapi tidak aku sangka kalau master dari Lancer nekat melakukan semua ini, ditambah dengan belum munculnya berserker jadi memungkinkan kalau kedua master ini sedang bekerja sama" gumam Kirei yang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi bertujuan membuat pengumuman untuk memburu master dari Lancer

 **TIMESKIP**

 **KEDIAMAN EMIYA**

 **09.16**

Saat ini di kediaman Emiya terlihatlah Lancer yang sedang memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam dengan tulisan "SLANK" berwarna putih di tengahnya dan Shirou yang sedang memakai baju kemeja hitamnya sedang duduk dikursi ditemani secangkir kopi dan membaca koran sementara Assassin sedang bermain game Subnautica di laptopnya Shirou.

"jadi Lancer, bagaimana menurutmu selanjutnya?" tanya Shirou tiba tiba

"entahlah master, sejauh ini kita berhasil mengalahkan master dari berserker, mengumpulkan persediaan prana dan menipu master dari Rider, aku rasa kita harus mulai melakukan sesuatu pada masternya Caster"

"hm benar juga, kalau begitu malam ini kita akan menyerang master dari Caster" gumam Shirou

"tapi disamping itu kita juga harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap masternya Rider" lanjutnya

"sesuatu?, dan kira kira apa itu master?"

"pertama kita harus terus menipunya sampai kita mendapatkan hadiah yang dijanjikan oleh pengawas perang cawan suci kali ini, dan kemudian kita akan langsung menyingkirkannya"

"jadi begitu?, dan ngomong ngomong siapa yang akan kau utus untuk mengalahkan Caster, master?"

"untuk kali ini aku ingin kau yang melakukannya, dan disamping itu aku juga punya rencana" kata Shirou yang kemudian langsung meletakan koran yang dibacanya lalu membisikan sesuatu pada Lancer

"hm aku tidak tahu apa saja yang ada di pikiranmu master, tapi mungkin ini akan berhasil" kata Lancer bermata sipit itu sambil menampakan senyuman liciknya

 **HOMURAHARA ACADEMY**

"jadi, ada apa kau ingin menemuiku, Rin?"

"Matou Shinji, aku kesini untuk menawari aliansi antara kita berdua"

"aliansi kah, hm baiklah akn aku terima. Untuk saat ini kita masih belum tau kapan Lancer akan berulah lagi"

"ah, disampig itu aku juga ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya identitas dari Lancer itu"

"yare yare, terlalu banyak masalah yang karus kita selesaikan, tapi pertama kita juga harus mengetahui siapa master dari Lancer sebenarnya"

"kalau soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir Shinji, karena aku yakin Archer sempat melihat wajah masternya Lancer kemarin"

saat ini Rin dan Shinji sedang berbincang bincang di atap sekolah perihal perang cawan suci, atau lebih tepatnya perihal Lancer dan masternya yang selalu membuat masalah. Mereka juga sedang berencana melakukan penyergapan pada Lancer berserta masternya jika pihak gereja tidak bisa membantu banyak dalam misi penangkapan ini

"benarkan Archer?" kata Rin setelah Archer menampakkan dirinya

"entahlah master, bukankah kemarin sudah aku bilang kalau aku hanya melihatnya samar samar" kata Archer dengan nada coolnya setelah menampakan diri

"eeeh"

"sudahlah, Tohsaka jangan paksakan servantmu karena bagaimanapun dia itu tetaplah seorang manusia"

"ha'i ha'i"

"tapi sebelum itu bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana perumpamaan dari masternya Lancer yang kau lihat kemarin, Archer?" tanya Shinji dengan nada santai

"hm, seingatku aku hanya sempat melihat rambutnya yang berwarna putih"

"rambut putih?, Rin aku sarankan sebaiknya kau temui Kirei nanti malam dan tanyakan padanya master dari siapa saja yang memiliki rambut putih"

"haaaah kenapa harus aku?, dan kenapa pula harus malam hari bukannya setelah kita pulang sekolah?" tanya Rin dengan nada sebal

"itu karena aku berncana agar kita bisa pergi bersama, dan sore nanti aku ingin membeli sesuatu dari tempat langgananku"

"heeeeh, begitu ya?" jawab Rin denga nada santai

yang dimaksud Shinji dengan sesuatu adalah beberapa gem yang dia beli di pasaran gelap para penyihir yang nantinya akan dia jadikan cadangan mana jika dia kehabisan mana kalau saja mereka tiba tiba harus berbentrokan dengan Lancer lagi. Shinji mulai melakukan transaksi semacam ini beberapa bulan setelah dia mulai bergelut dengan dunia magus(lebih tepatnya kakeknya lah yang mengenalkannya pada toko langganan keluarganya). Dan karena keluarga Matou tidak bisa memproduksi gem penyimpanan sendiri maka mereka lebih memilih untuk membeli atau menukarkannya dengan beberapa item sihir buatan keluarga Matou.

"ah, sebaiknya kita kembali kekelas Tohsaka karena mungkin guru di kelas sedang mencari kita" kata Shinji sambil melihat jam di tanganya

"ah kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul nantinya"

dan dengan begitu Shinji pun meninggalkan Rin besama dengan Archer di atap dan kembali ke kelasnya.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **13.15**

"Sakura, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"ah tidak, aku juga tadinya terlambat ni chan"

saat ini adalah jam pulang sekolah dan sekarang Shinji sedang bersama dengan Sakura karena tempo hari dia pernah bilang pada Sakura untuk membawanya bersenang senang di akhir pekan. Dan rencananya setelah mengajak Sakura jalan jalan maka dia akan mengambil gem yang sudah dia pesan dan setelah itu langsung menemui Rin dan menemaninya untuk menemui pengawas.

"oh iya Sakura, sebelum itu apa ada tempat yang mau kau kunjungi?"

"tidak, ni can aku akan ikut kemanapun ni chan pergi"

dan setelah itu mereka pun berkeliling dan pergi ke tempat tempat yang banyak di datangi oleh remaja kebanyakan seperti bioskop, tempat perbelanjaan, dan kafe. Jadi jika dilihat lagi mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan, dan mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang hingga bisa dilihat jelas dari raut wajah mereka berdua. Dan saat ini mereka sedang dudukdi bangku taman setelah puas bersenang senang

"ne, Sakura bagaimana kalau minggun depan kita jalan jalan lagi?"

"eh, apa tidak merepotkan ni chan?" tanya Sakura dengan malu malu

"tidak apa apa, lagipula kita hanya punya kesempatan melakukannya seminggu sekali, jadi tidak ada ruginya dong"

"kalu ni chan bilang begitu, maka aku-"

"Sakura" panggil Shinji tiba tiba dengan nada bergetar

"ha'i ni-" **cup** "hmmmp" dan tiba tiba saja saat Sakura berbalik dengan maksud melihat wajah kakaknya tiba tiba saja dia langsung disambut dengan ciuman panas dari kakaknya

"hmmmnmp" **cup** "hah hah hah" tapi setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena mulai kehabisan nafas

"ni chan, apa ini-KYA" ucap Sakura yang berhenti di tengah jalan karena Shinji keburu meremas bokongnya

"oni chan?, kena-" lanjut Sakura

"shhhht" tapi langsung dihentikan dengan jari telunjuk Shinji

"Sakura chan, aku sudah bilang padamu kan?!, untuk jangan pernah menanyakan tindakanku, haaah Sakura chan" bisik Shinji sambil bernafas di telinga Sakura

"shaaa, oni chan he-hentikanlah!, ada ba-banyak orang disini" desah Sakura

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang dan lanjutkan lain kali" ajak Shinji setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura

"eeh?!"

"sudahlah, janga banyak tanya!. Kalau kau mau aku melakukannya denganmu setidaknya tunggulah sampai aku memenangkan perang ini dan menyelamatkanmu" kati Shinji dengan nada serius sambil berdiri

"oni chan?"

"ayo, Sakura!" kata Shinji yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya pulang

"ha'i"

'aku harus bisa memenangkan perang ini, tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya aku harus menang. Demi bisa menyelamatkan Sakura dan membuatnya tetap hidup, aku harus bisa!'

 **TIMESKIP**

 **19.18**

"master, ada apa? anda kelihatan tidak sehat kali ini"

"tidak aku baik baik saja Caster, aku hanya kurang tidur karena mengurusi dekumen dokumen ini"

saat ini Caster dan Kouzuki sedang berada di salah satu kamar kuil Ryudou dan membicarakan tentang erkas berkas nilai para murid tempat Kouzuki mengajar. Hampir sama seperti Shirou, Kouzuki dan Caster Medea memiliki hubungan lebih dari master dan servant, walau hubungan mereka masih belum sejauh hubungan Shirou dan Assassin.

"tapi master, kau juga harus mem- akh"

"ada apa Caster?" tanya Kouzuki setelah meihat Caster tiba tiba merasa sakit

"aku merasakan adanya servant yang menerobos kekkai buatanku master"

"kalau begitu aku akan mengamankan semua orang" dan dengan begitu Kouzuki pun bangkit dari duduknya dengan maksud mengafakuasi orang orang menggunakan ramuan hipnotis yang pernah diberikan Caster

sementara Kouzuki mengamankan semua orang Casterpun langsung pergi ke gerbang kuil tempat kekkai buatannya dihancurkan, dan disanalah dia bertemu dengan Lancer

"siapa kau?, dan ada perlu apa kemari?!" tanya Lancer dengan nada lantang pada servant yang berdiri di jarak 50 meter darinya

"kissama, mahluk rendahan sepertimu tidak pantas mengetahui apapun tentang diriku" kata Lancer dengan nada geram, pasalnya saat ini Mad Enchentmentnya sudah aktif jadi dia akan sangat mudah marah

"kalau begitu kita selesaikan semuanya disini" kata Caster dan-

 _srink_

 _srink_

 _blaaaaar_

kemudian memunculkan puluhan lingkaran sihir yang akhirnya menghancurkan tempat Lancer berdiri. Tapi ada yang janggal di mata Medea, yaitu kalau sihirnya benar benar mengenai sasaran maka seharusnya puing puing jalan atau tanah di tempat itu beterbangan, tapi ini tidak. Dan disamping itu ledakan cahaya berwarna ungu itu malah terlihat sangat aneh dari biasanya.

Dan ternyata yang terjadi adalah Lancer yang menangkis serangan itu menggunakan skill _flame burst(A)_ sehingga menyebabkan ledakan sihir Medea yang seharusnya berwarna ungu gelap menjadi hitam ke unguan.

Dan tentu saja Lancer yang berhasil menangkis serangan ini langsung mengambil kesempatan dan berlari kearah Caster

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _blar_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _blar_

Lancer berlari kearah Lancer dengan sangat cepat. Dengan status endurance (A++) yang bertambah setelah mengaktifkan mad enchantment maka jarak 50 meter hanya seperti mengambil beberapa langkah baginya.

Dan begitu dia sampai ke tempat Caster maka Lancerpun menyabetkan sabitnya kearah Caster secara vertikal

 _trank_

tapi berhasil ditahan menggunakan sihir pelindung milik Caster di detik detik terakhir sebelum sabit itu menebas perutnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing maka Lancer pun melanjutkan serangannya

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _pyar_

 _"akh"_

dengan Mad enchantment yang masih aktif maka Lancerpun terus menyerang perisai sihir Medea hingga hancur. Dengan status strenght (A+) tentu saja menghancurkan lingkaran sihir pelindung dengan kualitas paling tinggi (B+) bukanlah masalah baginya. Dia bisa menghancurkan lingkaran sihir yang melindungi Caster tanpa menunggu Caster untuk melakukan serangan alasan karena terlalu sibuk mempertahankan perlindungannya.

"SHINEEEE" teriak Lancer sambil mengayunkan sabitnya kearah Caster dan-

 _dor_

"aaaakh!"

"ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"kenapa?, Kouzuki apa kau sudah lupa tujuan dari perang ini?"

"aku-"

"kalau kau lupa maka akan aku beritahu, tujuan dari perang ini adalah untuk saling membunuh. Jadi jika kau sudah mengikuti perang ini sengaja atau tidak maka bersiaplah untuk dibunuh jika kau tidak bisa membunuh seseorang" Kata Shirou dengan nada yang sangat dingin

"ohok" dan setelah memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya maka Kouziki pun tiada

saat ini Shirou sedang sedang berhadapan dengan master dari Caster yang baru saja ingin mengamankan orang orang, dan untuk saksi mata dia sudah menggunakan sleepig potion(E) sehingga semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka akan langsung tertidur. Saat ini dia berencana untuk membunuh master dari Caster terlebih dahulu agar lebih mudah saat melakukan rencana keduanya setelah mengumpulkan prana.

"hm kelihatannya Lancer sudah selesai" gumam Shirou dan langsung pergi ke tempat Lancer

 **.**

sesampainya di tempat Lancer kini bisa dilihat kalau Caster sedang tergeletak di tanah karena Lancer memukul kepalanya menggunakan bagian belakang sabitnya. Ini karena tadi pagi saat Shirou berencana melakukan penyerangan di kuil Ryudou dia memberitahu Lancer untuk jangan membunuh Caster.

Dan melihat kalau seluruh rencananya sudah berhasil maka diapun melakukan langkah selanjutnya. Dengan Caster yang masih tidak sadarkan diri kini Shiroupun membungkuk dan memegang tangan Caster, dan kemudian membuat kontrak antara master dan servant. Dan begitu ritualnya selesai maka bisa dilihat kalau command seal yang ada di punggung tangan Shirou yang tadinya berjumlah 6 menjadi 9

"Lancer, bawa dia pulang!" perintah Shirou pada Lancer

"haaaaaah" sementara yang disuruh cuma bisa mendengus kesal

dan setelah itu mereka berduapun kembali ke kediaman Emiya dengan Lancer yang masih terus menggendong Caster dengan gaya bridal style

meanwhile

"Kirei, apa kau tahu?" kata Rin

"master berambut putih, kenapa kalian menanyakannya?"

"karena ini menyangkut master dari Lancer!" kata Shinji dengan nada sedikit terburu buru

"hm maaf tapi aku tidak bisa membeberkan identitas para master meskipun kalian hanya meminta identitas berdasarkan ciri cirinya"

"moou, Kirei kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?" teriak Rin karena kesal

dan setelah itu merekapun meninggalkan gereja karena usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil, dan sembari berjalan mereka berdua juga sambil mengobrol

"ne Tohsaka, bagaimana ini?. Si pengawas itu tidak ingin membantu kita jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"hm aku juga masih belum tahu, manurutmu bagaimana Archer?" katanya pada Archer yang masih dalam astral form

"ano ne Tohsaka, kalau ada sesuatu cobalah untuk jangan terlalu mengandalkan servantmu!" kata Shinji pada Rin

"urusai!"

"yare yare, jadi ehm menurutku kita harus melakukannya sendiri jika pihak gereja tidak ingin memantu kita master" kata Archer dengan nada coolnya

"tapi bagaimana Archer?, kau sudah lihat sendirikan kalau servant Lancer itu sangat berbahaya. Bahkan saat kita semua menghadapinya dia tidak terluka sama sekali" jelas Shini panjang lebar terhadap penjelasan Archer

"ya, yang dikatakan oleh Shinji itu benar. Tapi kalau begitu maka itu artinya kita hanya harus mencari sekutu barukan?" kata Rin dengan nada semangat

"haaah"

"yare yare" sementara Shinji dan Archer yang mendengarnya hanya bisa geleng geleng.

Sementara Rin dan Shinji sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kembali dari gereja kini terlihatlah Kirei seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

'ini aneh, menurut bukti dari masternya Assassin kalau kini dia sudah mendapatkan bukti kalau yang melakukan ituadalah master dari Lancer, dan disisi lain Rin dan anak itu meminta petunjuk tentang peserta yang memiliki rambut putih, yang artinya ada kemungkinan kalau master dari Assassin adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Tapi tunggu apa dia berbohong kalau sebenarnya dia bukanlah master dari Assassin tapi master dari Lancer. Tidak tidak tidak, kalau hal itu benar maka seharusnya dia sudah bekerja sama dengan master dari Assassin atau master dari Lancer yang sesungguhnya. Dan disamping itu pula master dari berserker tidak kunjung menampakan dirinya, jadi masih ada kemungkinan kalau dia juga terlibat' pikir Kirei sambil berjalan memutari ruangan gereja sampai-

"AAAAAKH, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Haah untuk sekarang aku akan mengumpulkan inforasi lagi" dia pusing dan bicara sendiri, dan dengan begitu diapun pergi untuk menelpon Bazzet lagi.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **10.14**

"ugh, dimana ini?"

"jadi kau sudah sadar ya?"

"eh siapa kau?"

saat ini Caster sedang berada di kediaman Emiya, karena kemarin malam Shirou yang membawanya setelah melakukan kontrak master-servant dengan Caster untuk menjalankan rencananya yang selanjutnya.

"siapa kau ini?" tanya Caster tiba tiba

"siapa? tentu saja aku adalah mastermu" jawab Shirou sambil menutup buku di tangannya

"jangan bercanda!, masterku itu hanya-"

"Kouzuki" sambung Shirou tanpa menunggu Caster melanjutkan perkataannya

"aku tahu siapa mastermu, dan alasan kenapa kau berada di sini adalah karena aku sudah membunuh mastermu tadi malam" lanjutnya

"a-pa?, ka-u pa-pasti bohong!" jawab Caster yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar

"terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku akan memperlihatkanmu command sealku" kata Shirou yang kemudian menunjukan punggung tangan kirinya yang terdapat 9 command seal yang menutupi sekujur punggung tangannya. Sementara itu Caster yang melihat ini tidak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya dan langsung menagis

"hiks hiks hiks master"

setelah meyekinkan Caster maka Shiroupun keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tamu, sehingga kini bisa dilihat Assassin yang sibuk bermain game Nier Automata di Laptop Shirou dan Lancer yang sibuk bermain game S.A.O Millennium Twilight di PS4. Sehingga Shirou yang melihat ini jadi geleng geleng kepala sendiri

"Lancer, aku tidak percaya bahkan kau juga jadi ketularan virus gamer dari honey" kata Shirou dengan nada datar

"maaf master, tapi aku membeli dan memainkan game ini bukan karena ketularan dari Assassin tapi karena aku melihat iklannya di tv tadi malam, jadi aku putuskan untuk membelinya pagi ini" jawab Lancer panjang lebar sementara Assassin masih sibuk memainkan 2B yang sedang berhadapan dengan unit golliath

"kau mau membelinya karena nama pemeran utamanya sama denganmu kan?" tanya Shirou dengan nada selidik (A.N nama Lancer itu Alexander Kirito Von Hitler, dan nama pemeran utama di game ini Kirigaya Kazuto tapi biasa disingkat Kirito)

"hehe, jadi ketahuan ya?"

"haaah jadi begitu, dan honey sebaiknya kau siapkan dirimu, karena nanti malam kita akan bertemu dengan master dari Rider" mengabaikan jawaban Lancer akhirya Shirou memutuskan untuk bicara pada Assassin

"ya ya, nanti akan aku lakulan. Akh sial kena lagi, ini robot maunya apasih?" jawab Assassin yang masih sibuk bermain

"hm mungkin aku akan pergi jalan jalan" gumam Shirou dan setelah itu diapun pergi dari rumah menggunakan motor Kawasakinya sedangkan motor Harleynya masih ada di garasi dan pergi ke toko buku.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **19.12**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu master dari Rider"

"ah tidak apa, aku juga baru datang 2 menit yang lalu"

saat ini Shirou dan Bazzet sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan maksud menangkap master dari Lancer yang menurut informasi dari masternya Assassin. Padahal sebenarnya semua ini adalah rencana yang sudah diatur leh Shirou sedemikian rupa agar dia bukan hanya bisa memenangkan perang ini, tapi mengambil keuntungan darinya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" kata Shirou

"ah, ayo"

dan dengan begitu mereka berduapun naik berboncengan dengan sepeda motor Harley milik Shirou.

kemudian

setelah beberapa menit berboncengan bersama dengan servant masing masing yang masih dalam wujud astral form kini akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan dimana master palsu dari Lancer bersembunyi, yaitu sebuah gedung perkantoran yang sudah tidak terpakai dan terlihat seperti rumah hantu.

"Kita sampai master dari Rider, inilah tempatnya" kata Shirou sambil turun dari sepeda motornya

"tidak usah seformal itu master dari Assassin, panggil saja aku Bazzet" kata Bazzet yang juga samil turun dari sepeda motor

"baiklah kalau begitu Bazzet dan kau juga panggil aku dengan namaku yaitu Shirou. Dan karena sudah sampai disini maka kita lakukan sesuai rencana. Yaitu kau bersama Rider dan Assassin berhadapan dengan Lancer, sedangkan aku menangkap masternya"

"tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya Shirou, bagaimana kau akan menangkapnya?"

"kau tidak usah takut, meskipun aku mengikuti perang cawan suci ini secara tidak sengaja tapi aku juga telah mempelajari sihir baru baru ini. Jadi kalau cuma menangkap seorang magus yang terpojok bukanlah masalah bagiku" jelas Shirou panjang lebar dan setelah itu merekapun masuk kedalam

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

selama beberapa menit mereka berdua berjalan dan kini sudah sampai di lorong lantai 4 dengan pencahayaan yang minim dan hanya ditemani oleh suara langkah kaki mereka. Hingga-

 _syuuut_

 _trank_

 _kririririrnk_

 _trink_

"itu dia, Bazzet kau hadapi Lancer dan aku akan mengejarnya" kata Shirou sambil berlari

"tapi apa kau bisa melihatnya Shirou?" teriak Bazzet karena Shirou sudah berlari cukup jauh

"ah, bisa kau tunggu saja disana" dan dengan begitu keberadaan maupun suara langkah kakinya menghilang dari pengelihatan dan pendengaran meninggalkan Bazzet dengan Rider dan Assassin dan Lancer dihadapan mereka.

Saat ini ketika mereka sedang berjalan jalan mencari Lancer tiba tiba saja dia datang menunjukan diri dan langsung melakukan serangan pembuka dengan melempar tombak peraknya yang kemudian langsung ditangkis oleh Assassin yang telah menunjukan dirinya dan dibarengi dengan Rider yang melemparkan rantainya kearah Lancer yang tentu saja langsung dia tangkis menggunakan sabitnya.

"akhirnya kau datang juga Lancer" kata Assassin sambil menyiagakan Excalibur

"jadi ternyata itu kau Assassin, akhirnya kau datang" kata Lancer yang sudah mendapatkan tombaknya kembali

"Assassin apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Rider

"sudah, tapi hanya sekali dan itupun karena sebuah kecelakaan" jawab Assassin

"kalian semua bersiaga!, Shirou bilang dia ini orang yang licik" kata Bazzet memperingati Rider dan Assassin

"yo nona nona, kelihatannya kalian datang kesini untuk mencari kehangatan, ayo silahkan kalau begitu datanglah ke pelukanku" kata Lancer sambil membentangkan tanganya

"iiih amit amit" kata Rider dengan nada jijik

"iya aku setuju denganmu Rider" kata Assassin sehingga membuat Lancer yang mendengarnya jadi pundung seketika, kelihatannya dia sudah lupa dengan sandiwaranya

meanwhile

"tuan, ada apa memanggilku?"

"aku memanggilmu kesini agar kau mau ikut bersamaku Nozaki"

sementara Bazzet, Rider, dan Assassin sedang berhadapan dengan Lancer kini Shirou sedang bicara dengan master plasu dari Lancer yang bernama Nozaki Mayu agar dia mau ikut dengan damai bersama Shirou. Shirou memang sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan sangat detil. Bukan hanya menghipnotisnya dia bahkan menggambar command seal palsu di tangan Nozaki.

"kalau begitu baiklah tuan" kata Nozaki yang kemudian menjatuhkan diri dilantai. Dan tentu saja Shirou yang melihat ini langsung mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memberi tanda pada Lancer untuk menuyudahi aksinya.

meanwhile

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _kririririrnk_

 _trank_

Sementara Shirou sedang berbincang bincang dengan Nozaki kini Lancer sedang terlibat baku hantam dengan Rider dan Assassin . Dan kalau diperhatikan lagi dari wajah Lancer yang sedang tidak memakai topeng maka terlihatlah wajah wajah orang yang seperti hidupnya sudah tidak berarti lagi.

lalu

"ugh" tiba tiba saja Lancer merasakan suara di kepalanya yang berarti kalau tugasnya sudahselesai

"baiklah nona nona kelihatannya masterku sudah tertangkap. Dah" dan dengan begitu Lancerpun pergi meninggalkan medan rempur dengan astral form

"hm servant yang aneh" komentar Bazzet

"ya master, aku tidak tahu dari legenda mana dia tapi kelihatannya dia kesepian" sambung Rider sementara Assassin masih diam saja

"kalian semua, tigas kita disini sudah selesai sekarang ayo kita kembali" kini tiba tiba saja Shirou datang entah dari mana sambil membawa Nozaki di punggungnya layaknya karung beras dan bilang pada semuannya untuk kembali agar dia bisa mengambil hadiahnya.

Dan dengan begitu mereka berempatpun pergi menuju gereja menaiki sepeda motor.

 **TIMESKIP**

"kerja bagus master dari Assassin!"

"bukan apa apa father Kirei, ini semua juga berkat bantuan dari Bazzet. Dan juga terimakasih untuk hadiahnya" kata Shirou sambil memamerkan lengan kirinya yang dipenuhi oleh Command Seal. Dan saat ini Bazzet sudah kembali ke hotel

"tidak apa apa, kami juga berterima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu. Dan setelah ini aku hanya tinggal mengintrogasinya" kata Kirei yang muali berbalik

"tunggu father Kirei" tapi berhenti karena panggilan dari Shirou

"ada apa master dari Assassin?" tanya Kirei tanpa berbalik

"sebenarnya ada yang mau aku beri tahu padamu"

"apa itu?"

"namaku sebenarnya bukanlah Kurogami Shirou tapi-"

"-Kamigusa Shirou"

"hah?"

 _pyar_

"master lain kali berhati hatilah"

"iya iya aku tahu Archer. Tapi ini aneh, perasaan aku sama sekali tidak menyenggol gelasnya" gumam Rin

saat ini di kediaman Tohsaka Rin tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas di meja sehingga Archer berpikir bahwa ini adalah sebuah pertanda buruk

"mungkin ini adalah pertanda buruk"

"pertada buruk tentang apa?"

"entahlah tapi siapa tahu?"

meanwhile

 _dororororor_

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _trank_

saat ini Kirei dan Shirou sedang terlibat baku hantam, yaitu Kirei dengan Black keys kesayangannya dan Shirou dengan Uzi di tangan kirinnya sementara tangan kananya sedang sibuk merogoh saku jaketnya.

 _trank_

 _trank_

 _trank_

"kelihatannya kau sudah kehabisan peluru ya" kata Kirei yang telihat kalau Shirou sudah berhenti menembak

 _tap tap tap_

sehingga diapunn langsung berlari kearah Shirou, tapi begitu jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya tinggal 2 meter lagi tiba tiba-

 _dor_

 _jleb_

 _"ukh"_

 _bruk_

saja Shirou mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol revolver 357 magnum dan kemudian menembakan sebutir peluru yang menembus kaki Kirei sehingga diapun yang tadinya masih berlari langsung jatuh tersungkur. Alasan kenapa peluru yang Shirou tembakan bisa menembus magecraft milik Kirei karena itu adalah peluru khusus yang pernah digunakan oleh ayah angkatnya untuk berburu penyihir semasa dia masih hidup.

"uuukh"

"akhirnya aku bisa melakukan ini padamu Kirei"

"siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" tanya Kirei sambil menahan sakit di kakinya

"kalau begitu akan aku perkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Namaku adalah Emiya Shirou, putra angkat dari Emiya Kiritsugu" kata Shirou dengan nada sedingin es

"ka-u"

"kalau begitu cukup sampai disini bicaranya. Sekarang matilah!"

 _dor_

"dengan begini aku sudah membalaskan dendammu, tou san" gumamnya

dan dengan begitu Shirou pun menggunakan pistol di tangan kirinya dan menembak kepala Kirei. Dan dengan begitu sang pendetapun akhirnya mati di tangan salah satu master dalam perang ini.

Setelah menyelasaikan balas dendamnya Shiroupun keluar dari gereja dan tak lupa sebelum itu dia memasang beberapa rune sihir di sana.

"ayo Honey, kita pergi" kata Shirou yang sudah naik diatas sepeda motor pada Assassin

 _bruuuuuuum_

kemudian setelah Assassin menjawab panggilannya diapun menancap gas sepeda motornya. Dan begitu jaraknya dengan gereja sudah 300 m maka-

 _BLAAAAAAR_

diapun meledakan gereja enggunakan beberapa rune yang dia sebarkan disana.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

"Ada apa ini"

"master?"

saat ini Rin ditamani dengan Archer yang bera dalam astral form sedang tidak masuk sekolah karena izin sakit karena ingin berkunjung ke gereja berkat saran Archer tadi begitu dia datang maka betapa terkejutnya dia begitu dia melihat alau gereja yang selama ini ditinggali oleh ayah baptisnya itu sudah hancur menjadi debu setelah kebakaran hebat yang terjadi semalam. Dan kini bisa dilihat kalau para warga sedang berkumpul menyaksikan bekas lokasi kejadian disertai para petugas ang sedang berjaga jaga dan beberapa wartawan.

"Kirei, Archer cepat cari Kirei!" perintah Rin pada Archer dengan mata berlinang air mata

"ha'i" jawab Archer tanpa membantah

"Kirei" sementara Rin yang ditinggal Archer hanya bisa memanggil nama Kirei berharap semoga dia baik baik saja.

meanwhile

"apa kau sudah mengerti Caster?"

"ha'i master"

sementara itu kini di kediaman Emiya terlihatlah Shirou sedang bicara berdua dengan Caster di ruang tamu dengan posisi Shirou duduk di sofa dan Caster membungkuk di lantai menghadapnya

"yare yare master, sampai sejauh mana kau akan mengambil keuntungan dari perang caan suci ini hah?" kata Lancer yang sedang duduk di sebelah Shirou dengan nada licik

"terselahlah darling, tapi aku hanya sekedar mengingtakanmu. Kalau Kau terlalu serakah maka nantinya kaulah yang akan tersandung oleh keserakahanmu sendiri" nasehat Assassin yang juga duduk disebelah Shirou

"dan kalau begitu jangan kembali sebelum kau menyelesaikan tugasmu!" kata Shirou dan kemudian Casterpun hilang dalam wujud astral form.

"tapi pertama" dan setelah kepergian Caster kini Shiroupun merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kartu tarot. Diapun mengacak kartunya selama beberapa menit hingga kemudian diapun mengambil slah satu kartu, dan kartu itu adalah 'The Chariot' yang berarti penentuan, tradisi, ambisis, perjalanan dan kemajuan.

"hm, kelihatannya kali ini keberuntungan berpihak padaku darling" kata Shirou setelah melihat hasil ramalannya.

"akh" tapi tiba tiba saja Shirou merasakan sesuatu pada tubuhnya

"darling ada apa?" tanya Assassin yang khawatir

"tidak ada apa apa honey" kata Shirou sambil memegangi kepalanya lalu-

 _prank_

diapun memecahkan gem berisikan mana yang tempo hari sudah berhasil dia kumpulkan. Alasan kenapa Shirou mengumpulkan prana tempo hari adalah karena dia sadar kalau dengan hanya rune penyerap prana dari alam saja tidak akan cukup untuk memenuhi pasokan prana yang diperlukan oleh 2 orang servant mengingat kalau dia bukan berasal dari keturunan penyihir murni jadi bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk enyediakan prana untuk 1 Lancer, 1 Assassin dan ditambah 1 Caster.

Dan dengn beginipun akhirnya langkah ketiga dari rencana Shirou mulai dijalankan. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? "entahlah siapa yang tahu?"

"tidak, kau pasti bohong!"

"Archer, cepat katakan kalau yang barusan kau katakan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan!"

"sayangnya bukan master, aku sudah menemukan jasadnya yang telah hangus terbakar dan hampir tak bisa di kenali lagi"

"hiks hiks Kirei. Kenapa kau pergi sekarang, kenapa harus sekarang, tou san"

sementara itu kini Rin dan Archer sedang berada diatas atap gedung berlantai 20. Tadinya Rin memutuskan untuk menunggu di sekitar tempat gereja, tapi Archer menyarankannya untuk mencari tempat yang sepi agar bisa menghindari korban kalau kalau ada servant atau master di tempat kejadian dan tentu saja Rin mengikutinya.

Setelah enunggu selama beberapa menit akhirnya Rin pun mendapat kabar dari Archer. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu mengetahui kalau ayah baptisnya telah tiada ditelan api.

"Archer cepat katakan, siapa yang berani melakukan ini?!" kata Rin dengan nada bergetar

"aku juga tidak tahu master, tapi sebaiknya kita kembali dulu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu"

dan dengan begitu Rin dan Archerpun kembali kekediaman Tohsaka

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, kambali lagi dengan saya Alter Emiya Shirou membawakan fic Fate: Chronicle Of The Assassin. Kali ini saya ingin membahas tentang rencana yang telah dibuat oleh si pemeran utama kita Emiya Shirou, kira kira adakah diantara pembaca yang bisa menebak akhir dari cerita ini? kalau ada tuliskan jawaban kalian di kolom review. Dan kalau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan juga tulis saja di kolom review, dan akan saya jawab di chap depan. Saya Alter Emiya Shirou undur diri dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**


End file.
